I'm The Girl Who Lived!
by HinaRukiMione
Summary: ON HOLD!Hermione is the girl who lived but with a whole new twist. She is in the Marauders Era and she is not the only chosen one.How did she get there? Who will she love? Who can she trust? Who is Hermione? Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter
1. The Beginning of it all

**Author's Note 11-20-11: If you read this chapter when I first made it I re wrote it to make it much better. Hope ya like!**

_December 4th,1960_

"Run!" Jarred screamed as 2 green lights whizzed right over our heads. I held tighter on to the cloak in my arms being careful not to squeeze to hard as I pumped my legs to go faster.

Jarred looked at me and nodded and I nodded back my eyes narrowing. I turned fast around my wand held out throwing three red curses at our pursuers,turning around fast and running again not waiting to see if I hit my targets. I heard screaming and gurgling justifying I did hit my targets.

"Keep Running Gisselle we are almost there." I nodded forcing myself to run faster. I heard 5 more pops of apperation behind us. We didn't look back just kept running,we were so close. Jarred turned to look at me just as a red spell hit him in his leg. Blood splattered all on my clothes and face. I let out a horrifying "Jarred!"I turned to run back to him he looked up at me with his deep brown sparkling eyes and yelled "Don't you dare let them get her,don't turn back keep running. I'll... I'll be right behind you." He gave me that rugged smile I loved so much but by the look in his eyes I just knew he was lying. I smiled as tears prickled the edges of my eyes and I said teasingly "You better catch up I .. I won't wait forever." With one last of his rugged smiles I turned on my heel and ran faster. Hearing his voice and others yell spells back and forth.

**Xxx**

Faster and faster I ran. My cold harsh puffs of breath were the only sign I was there a few seconds ago. I let out a cry of joy when I could see our designation in the distance. "Were going to make it." I had spoken all to soon as there was one dark crack behind me.

I stopped in my tracks all the noise in the forest quieted,the only audible sounds were my harsh breaths,and the drip of blood coming down my leg and meeting the frosty forest floor.

I turned around slowly and spat out like there was dirt on my tongue "Voldemort." He cackled and replied in his snake like voice "Nice to see you here Gisselle,and fresh out of the hospital to I see." He pointed at the pool of blood that was now between my legs and still coming down.

I gave a wry smile as my knees started to buckle,standing up was taking so much effort."Yeah seems you couldn't bloody wait to get your hands on her, had to rush out of the hospital right after delivery no thanks to your followers. Couldn't even let her enjoy her1st birthday."

He smiled at me with his sharp snake like teeth. "Oh my Gisselle,that's what I love about you." He appeared with another crack right in front of me. He leaned down until his cold pale lips touched my ear,he whispered "Your still fighting at your very end."

With a pop I apparated 25 feet away from him,my wand held weakly in front of me.

"_Sectumsempra !"_ He stepped out of the way like it was nothing and pointed his wand at me with a cruel smirk and uttered._"Crucio!" _

For the life of me I tried to move out of the way. Dear God I tried,but I was weak and moving slow and the spell hit me hard.

I dropped to the floor with a shrieking scream,withering in pain. He held the spell for what seemed like an eternity,my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I started to foam at the mouth.

He cut the spell spitting out "Pathetic! And to think you were one of the 2 woman I was going to give the privilege of being my queen. No matter I'm sure Ttatiana will be more than enough willing to be my queen and she has no child that is part of that rubbish prophecy all you pathetic people believe in."

With all the strength left in me I stuck my wand in his shin,blood spraying on my face,I smiled at his pain filled scream as I cast the spell _"Flipendo!"(It pushes or flips something back.)_

With a rip as his right leg was ripped from him spraying blood like a faucet he flew back in the air hitting a tree .

I breathed harshly and shallowly, eye sight was getting black. "Y-you s-stay away from Ttatiana,and you should get y-your sources more accurate...her child will be apart of the prophecy." I turned to the invisibility cloak as I heard him groan out angrily.

"My little Hermione Jean Ttatiana Isselle Granger, me and your father love you." She whispered something and kissed her daughters head and a white light grew and disappeared just as Voldemort cast a _"Sectumsempra!" _at her neck.

Wails were heard from the cloak as Voldemort stumbled over with a stick and pointed the wand at the baby's face.

"Goodbye little one." He said with a sick sneer as he cast _ Avada Kedavra._

But somehow the spell rebounded with a burst of white light. Leaving the baby with a star shaped scar upon the fringe of her forehead and turning Voldemort to nothing but dust,except his leg,which one of his trusted followers retried and apparated away with,leaving the silently weeping baby that was hidden within the invisibility cloak which was muffling her cry's.

There were hoof beats coming the way of the bloody scene. The centaur by the name of Firenze stopped at the sight of the horrifying scene hearing the muffled cry's of the baby with his sensitive ears.

He walked to wear he heard the cry's and pulled the ground which turned into a burgundy cloak holding the baby. He picked her tiny body up in the cloak. As he turned to run he felt a weak sticky hand hold one of his four legs. He looked down at the woman with red curly locks and green emerald green piercing eyes she gurgled as blood slipped from her lips and blood spilled out of her throat. With her wand she pointed it in the sky and a blaze appeared forcing him to close his eyes. When he opened them he saw written in the sky _**Hermione Jean Ttatiana Isselle Granger One of the two chosen ones take her to Dumbledore please.**_

He looked back down at the woman just as the sparkle in her eyes was lost from the world forever. He bent down closed her eyes and sent out a prayer to the stars for her. With that he ran off in search of Dumbledore.

**Xxx**

_December 4th 1961_

Somewhere in a village in Japan a dark skinned woman ran in a thick forest from 4 men in dark black cloaks.

"I'm tired of running and traveling all the time because of you Voldemort!" She said in frustration as she turned on her heel to face the four men with wands,not bringing out her own. She jumped in the air and brought out her leg in a spinning kick connecting with neck of one of the men,breaking his neck. "You killed my husband." She jumped off a tree and on the shoulders of the second man and broke his neck before he could utter a spell. "You killed my blood bonded sister,Gisselle!" She jumped off his back and kicked the third man in his chin sending him flying,piercing his body into a branch. "And you want to kill my child! The only person I have left to love!"

She yelled as she threw her fist forward it going through the last of the men head. As she took her hand out she yelled "Come on out Voldemort, I'm tired of being chased, I am not afraid of you!" With a crack Voldemort appeared right in front of her face.

He rose his hand and caressed her cheek as he drawled out in his snake like voice "Oh how wonderful it feels to be resurrected. Hello my queen,are you ready to give up and let me kill that thing that is suppose to be able to kill me,or are you going to fight for her?"

"Fuck you Voldemort." I spat with all my hate. "Is that a yes or a no?" He asked still caressing my face. I glared and spit on his face "That enough answer for you?" I said innocently as he slowly wiped his face off with disgust evident. "Even more fiery than Gisselle I see,this was always your down fall!" He shouted as he brought up his wand and fired out 4 red curses.

I dodged them all like they were nothing and jumped in the air side kicking him in the head. He spat out blood and threw the killing curse my way and I back flipped barley over it. I landed gracefully while panting "I'm getting to old for this."

In a second I was in front of him kicking and punching with one arm,never giving him a chance to utter a curse.

I beat him to a bloody pulp my breaths coming out harsh,the sun gleaming down on me. I dropped to my knees coughing up blood. "T-this is t-the end." I put my baby gently down on the ground and uncovered her face, I wrote a letter on a leaf and placed it in her tiny hands. "I love you little one." she kissed her forehead and whispered something a white beam of light burst and then disappeared. She fell forward coughing and hacking waiting for her end.

A shadow loomed over her and she looked up with half closed eyes to see the faces of George,her husband,Jarred and Gisselle. "I'm coming she."She said as the last of the life and fire in her piercing emerald green eyes disappeared.

Voldemort stood wobbly on his feet and spat. "She thought she could defeat me that easily did she? I was resurrected! I can never die!" He stumbled over to the wailing baby on the ground and shouted the killing curse.

But again. Voldemort was defeated by another infant turning him completely to dust,nothing for his followers to salvage and leaving a Moon shaped scar upon her right breast.

The baby cried and cried waiting to be heard it seemed. Luck or fate had it that a a woman and a man,the woman had blonde hair in two pigtails and a diamond in the middle of her head and the man with white long hair that was never cut and toad face painting were walking in the forest. "Tsunade do you hear that?" The man asked.

"Jiriya it sounds like a...child!" she replied as the sped to the noise.

When they found the scene they gasped, a dead mother covering and holding the hand of her infant. Tsunade walked over to the crying child and picked it up. "Tsunade we can't take care of .."Her." she replied while looking down into the baby's beautiful emerald green piercing eyes with love and stroking the moon shaped scar on her right breast gently silencing her cries. "Yes,we can't take care of her." She looked up at him with a death glare that made him go pale. "So you want us to just leave her here! Its clear that she has no family Jiriya! With the war coming we can't just leave her here to die!"

He started at her now pleading eyes. With a sigh he replied "Okay okay, we'll keep her! Hey what's that in her hand?" He grabbed and pulled the leaf in her hand and unfolded it. Written in blood read _**The name of this child is Markeshia Chanter _**Gisselle**_ Paix Reece Aimée Femme she is one of the chosen ones a child of magic please train her and take care of her she is one of our saviors.**_

They both gasped. A child of magic,our savior? "We can tell no one of this." Jiriya said seriously. She nodded and with that they disappeared out of sight.

**Xxx**

**Authors note 11-20-11: I based the ending part loosely off of Naruto I might want to do a story where Markeshia is in Konoha! This is for all my Naruto fans!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter!


	2. 9 and a half years later

**Hermione is the girl who lived but with a whole new twist. She is in the Marauders Era and she is not the only chosen one. Who will she love? Who are her friends and enemies? Who is Hermione? Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter**

_9 and ½ years later….._

A 10 year old Hermione Jean Ttatiana Isselle Granger was lying down in hers small, dusty, old room, which she shared with her 7 'sisters', on her makeshift bed when "HERMIONE, dear I've veen calling you vor ages, vill you come down and help me? I got enough money to buy dinner vor tonight! Isn't that awesome?" her 'mother' Jane screeched. "Yes, that is awesome, since we haven't had a decent meal in six days." I said with a smile.

I was adopted by Jane when I was about four years old,I was told by the kind old woman who took care of me that i was dropped off their by an old man who gave me the lion ring i have on my finger.

The only memory i have left of when i was a child in the was a poor French woman in her twenties with seven kids. She has blonde hair blue and blues with a button nose and she is very kind and good natured, but could barely make enough money for rent, bills, food, and clothes. She wouldn't accept money that was given to her either. It was work for the money or nothing, that's what she taught us, to work for everything we want; don't let it get handed to us.

But she makes it through somehow, and all of us love her. "Well come on zen, dinner vill not cook it's self!" she chided.

"It sure won't!" I smiled as we went down to the kitchen. We made what she had enough to buy, which was a small amount. It consisted of chicken, rice and 2 loaves of bread.

We had decided to fry the chicken as to make everyone full or at least close to full. "Hermione, baby, vill you go get your sizters and tell vem to vash up and come down to eat."

"_Bonne idée!_" (Good idea!) I said wiping off my hands and running up the creaky, old stairs.

XxX

When I made it up stairs I walked to our play room/library. When I was outside the closed door I could hear screaming. 'What's going on in there?' I opened the door and walked in and I was immediately huddled together with 7 other skinny for our age bodies.

"_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" _(What's wrong?)I asked them. My little sister, Jenny (five years old with flaming red hair down to her mid back, blue eyes, and missing to teeth in the front) pointed at the toy box where something was moving inside it."Pwease get it, its bweaking me toys!" she cried.

I patted her on the head "Alright, I will so don't cry Jen." I hated when she cried. So I built up my courage and walked over to the old, wooden toy box with weary steps.

I opened it and something with feathers jumped at me. I screamed _"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire?" _(What the hell!)

I threw it off me surprised that it could scratch me. 'Usually people can't hurt me; they get thrown back by this invisible force. Hmm maybe it's because it's an animal.' I thought. I walked closer to get a better look, and to my surprise it was an owl. The owl was a dark chocolate brown with big grey eyes. It had a piece of paper attached to its foot and it was holding it out to me.

"I think it wants you to take the paper Hermione." Said Diane (11 years old Black hair with big green doe like eyes and she wore glasses and has waist length hair.) in a-know-it-all tone. "No duh Diane!" I said sarcastically. Diane hated me because strange things always happen when I am mad. Like that one time when she cut my hair like a boy when I was asleep the next day her hair started falling out until she was bald. 'That was a very happy day for me; it was weird though because I was hoping it would happen.' I thought as I walked up to the owl and untied the paper.

Everyone crowded around me. "What do you think…"Torah started (Brown hair blue eyes 12 years old shoulder length hair) "It is?" Lora finished. (Looks like Torah but has a bob and is 12 years old) "We won't find out until Hermione opens it." Said an annoyed Olive, (14 years old with blonde hair and pink highlights in a little pony tail) she was annoyed because she hated animals.

"Hurry up Hermione and open it up! Screamed an excited Renn, (Black hair purple streaks 8 years old with hair in a bun) she loved surprises and mysteries.

"Just hold on, let Hermione open it when she feels like it, she is the one who got it from the owl!" chided Polly (15 years old with black hair and red tips in two pig tails) they were getting on her nerves. "I will open it later mom wants us to wash up and get ready for dinner." I said. "Stop lying Hermione, we haven't eaten for six days and you expect me to believe she has dinner tonight? We know mother doesn't have the money to buy a decent meal, just proves how worthless she is." Diane spat.

The room got quiet. I got up very slowly and walked over to Diane's scrunched up face. I said with a menacing voice "Don't you dare call her worthless! Does a worthless woman work for 13 hours straight for little pay just to keep her family clothed and fed with a roof over their? Does a worthless woman stay up after she gets off work just so she can spend time with her children? Does a worthless woman take care of your sorry ass hmmm?" I asked. She kept her mouth shut. "That's what I thought; you don't have to eat what mom worked to get us today since you don't believe it. Come on everyone let's get washed up and ready for dinner!" I said while putting the paper in the pocket of my size to big jeans, and walking out the door with everyone without Diane.

XxX

As we walked to the bathroom we talked about the mysterious paper. "I wonder what it is." Olive said getting curious. Everyone agreed, they were all pretty curios to see what the paper had inside it. 'Ugh they are going to keep bugging me about it to no end!' I thought with a groan, "I will open it after we eat dinner okay?" I said. "YES!" My sisters screamed, running to the bathroom with thoughts on what the paper could have inside.

XxX

When we were all washed up we went down to the kitchen/dining room to see Diane and mum were already there. We all sat down in our respectable seats (Jane at the edge, me at the other edge, Torah and Lora across from each other, Polly across from Jenny, and Olive across from Diane.) We all said our thanks for our food and dug in.

Half way through the meal Jane asks "What took you guyz so vong? I vas about to come and get you." Everyone is quite for a few minutes until Diane 'Like always.' Trying to get me in trouble by telling what happened but leaving out the part of her calling mom worthless and all that. "Vell Hermione, will you give me the letter and I'll read it out loud." I glare at Diane as I get up and give her the letter. Diane has a smirk her face as I do this. As I go to sit back down she reads aloud

"_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards )<p>

Dear Miss. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<br>Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

Supplies List:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

UNIFORM

First - year students will require:  
>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)<br>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<br>4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
>A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot<br>Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
>A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch<br>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
>Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenuis Jigger<br>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble<p>

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales  
>Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad<p>

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS."

We all sat there dumfounded until Diane screeched "That is a bunch of bologna, there are no such things as witches and wizards, even if there were she wouldn't be able to get the.." but she would never be able to finish that sentence because the was kicked in with a resounding BANG!

We all screamed and ran behind Jane. She stood up tall in front up us but I could tell she was afraid. We all stood there with bated breaths as this giant man with a puffy long black beard and puffy long black hair walked in.

"Who are you?" asked Jane inching toward a bat."I am Hagrid and I'm ere ter explain the letter you received and to take 'ermione ere to Diagonally!" said the man well giant. With that Jane looked at him as if he were crazy "You mean to tell me that dis is not a joke?" she said with an unsure face. She was very protective of us. "No dis 'ere is no joke in matter 'ermione 'ere is a witch and a mighty good one at that." He said with a big smile and pride. "What do you mean I'm a mighty good witch, I didn't even know I was one until you got here!" I said exasperated. "You 'ave done magic before when you made your sisters 'air fall out! He said laughing.

Diane looked mad at what he said. "What about when people try to hurt me, some invisible force throws them back." I said a little skeptical. "Well that is all danks ter your ring Dumbledore gave yaw when you were little! But now that I told you of your powers it won't work anymore, shame." He said.

I fingered the lion ring with ruby for eyes. As I thought about the ring I recall having it ever since I was born. 'That's what I think.' I thought. I was about to ask more questions when

"He'll tell you what he means later Hermione dear I want him to explain that letter first and what a diagonally is." She said with a no questions face. So we all sat back down while Hagrid told us what my mother wanted to know.

"She will learn ter control her power der." Said Hagrid as he finished his hour long explanation. "Ok Hermione do you vant to go to this school?" She asked. I had been listening carefully and after the explanation I really did want to go I nodded vigorously as I said "Yes, mom, I would like to go to a school where people are like me!" I was so excited. "Vell if you vant you can go to dis school. Do I have to pay vor any thing?" Right then and there my hopes crashed. I knew I wouldn't be able to go because mom couldn't pay for any of the stuff on the list. Hagrid replied by shaking his head no and saying "We 'ave that all covered you don't 'ave to worry." I could see mom wanted to protest but seeing how much I wanted to go she nodded. I hugged her and thanked her. I was so excited to be learning magic.

Diane walked up to Hagrid and asked him "Why does she get to go and not me?" "Well that's because you're not magical you're a muggle, which is non magical folk." Hagrid explained.

Diane fumed, she stomped over to me and screamed "FREAK, I always knew something was wrong with you!" then she slapped me and went upstairs. I fell to the floor and touched my cheek. "DIANE!" my mother yelled she checked to see if I was fine and when she saw I was she said "Everyone up to bed vile I have a talk vith Diane. Hagrid you can sleep on the couch and tomorrow you can take Hermione to diagonally." With that she and everyone except me and Hagrid went upstairs.

"You okay 'ermione?" Hagrid asked. "I'm fine." I said sweetly as I got up off the floor. "Thank you for coming Hagrid to help me out and all." I said. He smiled and said "It's nothing, compared ter what you and her did I did nothing." He said but then stopped looking as if he said too much.I loooked at him weird but I didn't want to push it so I said goodnight and went upstairs to my room.

When I got there I got undressed and into my pajamas put my mid back bushy brown curls in a braid and got into my makeshift bed.

"_Bonne nuit à tout le monde!" _(Good night everyone!) I whispered. I got six good nights back 'No surprise there.' I thought. I laid there thinking about today's events as my eyelids ever slowly closed. Before they closed all the way I thought 'I am a witch!' and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep with a smile on my face.

XxX

**Thanks for reading guys! Sorry it took so long had a little bit of writers block! Please review so you can help keep that writers block away! I want to thank a special someone who reviewed name is Echo-Uchia! You and also these people who put me as favorites Obsidian-fox-demon, and Angel-Lily16! Also all the other people who looked at this story. You guys make me want to hurry up and put out a chapter thank you so so much! Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter **


	3. I'm going to Diagonally

**XxX**

The next morning I woke up and lay in my bed recounting what had happened yesterday. I was still a little star struck. I looked over at the old fashioned and junky clock (It is not a digital clock it's the clocks we used when we had no digital clock.) it read 5:00 a.m. I looked around everyone was still asleep.

'Wow I am up earlier than usual.' I thought grouchily. I wasn't much of a morning person. I sat up in bed and slung my legs out of bed and slipped my feet in to my old ragged missing ear bunny slippers. I got up and went to the door with heavy footsteps. I opened the old creaky door of me and my sisters' room and walked out. I went downstairs to the living room where I was awoken out of my hazy walk rather abruptly.

There lying on the dusty wooden floor was a giant well a half giant with a huge pool of slobber a around his head.

I just stood there and stared for a few minutes thinking 'What is Hagrid doing on the floor with a pool of slobber around him.' After just standing there for ten minutes I decided to wake him up. I walked over to him careful not to step in his slobber and shook him and while saying "Hagrid." over and over, Well I tried for like ten minutes to wake him from his deep slumber then I got frustrated and started yelling his name and shaking him harder. That's when I realized he is like sixty times my size and I had stick arms! 'This is getting me nowhere' I thought. Then I got an idea and stood up on the couch. 'This is definitely not one of my best plans but it's going to have to work.' I thought. I built up my courage and then I jumped right off the couch and my bottom landed right onto Hagrid's huge stomach.

Hagrid snorted and made a wheezing noise as he tried to catch his breath. "'ermione WH WH what are you d doing!" Hagrid bellowed as he sat up quickly. I wasn't expecting him to get up so lightening fast so I fell on the dusty floor in you guessed it his SLOBBER! "Ugh! Hagrid! I was trying to wake you up but you wouldn't listen so I had to go to drastic measures and when I do I land in a pool of YOUR slobber!" I said disgusted in the pool of slobber.

"Oh! Haha sorry 'ermione you scared me out of my wits, 'ere let me clean you up." Hagrid said with a big smile as he helped me up and got his umbrella and did a charm to clean me and the slobber on the floor up. "It's alright Hagrid and thanks for cleaning me up." I said with a bright smile. "No problem 'ermione, you might want to get ready so we can head to diagonally before it gets to crowded." He said. "Alright I will be down in a few minutes you can sit and relax till I am ready okay?" I said he nodded and sat down on the couch making it get lower to the floor. I ran up stairs and went to my room.

XxX

I quietly opened the door and walked into my room and went straight to my small dresser. I got out my under clothes, a demi blue skirt that went a little above my knee, and a yellow tank top that said "like it's hot!" in orange letters. They were the best looking clothes I had in my drawer. I grabbed them and ran to the bathroom. When I got to the bathroom I put my clothes I was going to change into on the sinks countertop and turned on the shower took my clothes off and got in the rusty water stained shower. After showering for about twenty minutes I turned the shower off and got my towel and dried off.

I got my lavender vanilla lotion that matched my hair conditioner and rubbed it all over my body so I wouldn't be ashy or have dry skin. After that I got dressed and looked in the mirror. 'Hmmmm what am I going to do with this crow's nest of curls.' I thought. I decided to put it in a bun that looked like a donut with a side bang I put some hair jell on the edges so it wouldn't look sloppy. "There now I look half decent just need to get my sandals and I'm finished." I said and left the bathroom to head downstairs.

XxX

When I was downstairs I looked at the clock it was 6:50a.m. I looked around for Hagrid he wasn't in the living room. 'I better write a note to tell mom and the girls' bye' I thought.

I wrote the note and right as I finished Hagrid came out the bathroom. "'Ermione sorry about dat 'ermione nature was callin!" he said.

"Oh. Okay then are you ready to go, because I am, I am so excited, I can't wait to see what it looks like, and all the witches and wizards, maybe I'll meet someone who doesn't know anything either, and we can be friends, and I won't be all lonely at the school, but what is I don't meet anyone!, what will I do, I need to breathe… breathe" as all this was happening Hagrid got Hermione's sandals and slipped them on her feet while she was talking and ushered her out the door. She was still rambling until a bus popped in front of her and Hagrid out of nowhere.

"Hagrid what is that!" She said half yelled. "It's the knight bus we are going to ter take it to get to diagonally." Hagrid explained as he grabbed Hermione's arm and they both got in. The doors on the bus closed and Hagrid said quickly while hanging on to a metal bar in the bus "You might want ter hang on to something!" "What do you..." but I never got to finish that sentence as the bus zoomed off and I flew to the back of the busses floor. With wide eyes I held on tight to the bottom of the busses chair. The rest of the knight bus ride went on with me rolling and toppling on the floor trying to hang onto something for dear life when it all suddenly stopped and I flew to the front of the bus.

"You alright 'ermione?" Hagrid asked in a worried tone. I got up off the floor dusted myself off and nodded to shocked to say any coherent words. "You sure?" He said as he helped me off the bus. I nodded once more and when we met the ground I collapsed on my knees and started to kiss the ground. "Sweet, precious land!" I said. Hagrid helped me up and said "There are much worse ways to travel this one is the best in my opinion." I looked at him in disbelief there could be nothing worse than traveling on the knight bus. After Hagrid got me up I looked at where we were. We were in front of a place called the 'Leaky Caldron' "Hagrid I thought you said we were going to diagonally." I said.

"We are this is how we are suppose to get there." He said and went in with me following right behind him.

When we got in I noticed the place looked like a pub and had quite a few people inside. "Hagrid this is a pub." I said. "We are almost there 'ermione don't worry." Hagrid said. "Well if it isn't Hagrid, How you doin chap!" said an average looking man. "Ello Tom I'm just takin 'ermione ere too diagonally." Hagrid said as he stepped to the side to let Tom see me. All the noise in the pub stopped. "Do you mean as in Hermione Granger!" Tom said and rushed over to me taking my hand and shaking it. "Thank you!" He said. I awkwardly replied "You welcome." 'What are they talking about I didn't do anything why is he thanking me?' I thought. Then everyone in the pub rushed over to me and started shaking my hand and praising me. Some people came around a second time but I didn't say anything I was a little overwhelmed. That's when Hagrid shouted "Ok Ok break it up we got to go and get things done." I was very happy he said that because I was becoming really uncomfortable with all the attention on me.

"Oh yeah Hagrid go ahead and head to the back." Said Tom. Just when they were about to go a fidgety looking man with wrappings over his head cam up to us."H h h h hello H h h hagrid." He said. "Hello Professor Quirell, 'ermione Professor Quirell is your Defense against Dark Arts teacher this year." Hagrid said I nodded and said hello my scar on my forehead was starting to burn a bit. "Um Hagrid can we go?" I said. Hagrid said "Oh yeah sorry Professor we got to go nice talking to ya." He nodded while looking at me for a few seconds then walked off.

"He is a werid fellow and has a bit of a studderin problem but I'm sure you'll get used to em." said Hagrid. I nodded as soon as he left the burning sensation on my forehead stopped. 'That is weird' I thought as we walked to the back where there was a brick wall and a pile of trash bags in a corner. "Hagrid what are we doin here?" I asked. "Just watch me 'ermione." Hagrid said as he got his umbrella and hit a brick and the bricks started to part.

When the bricks were finally parted there right in front of me was people dressed in weird robes and pointed hats and bustling with life there where shops left and right. My mouth hung open.

Hagrid said smiling brightly "Welcome to Diagonally 'ermione." I smiled also not knowing this is when my life got more complicated and her adventures began.

**Okay here is the question. Who do you want Hermione to be with?**


	4. Vault,Wand,And James Potter?

Summary:

Hermione is the girl who lived but with a whole new twist. She is in the Marauders Era. Who will she love? Who are her friends and enemies? Who is Hermione? Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter

**Hey Guys I am going to do my idea of Hermione being the girl who lived in the Marauders Era. If you don't like it I'm really sorry but I want my story to be different from others. I want to thank Funone for supporting me and reviewing and also Obsidian-Fox-Demon, and Echo Uchia again for reviewing! You guys keep me going! I also wanted to let you guys know that school is startin up in two days and updates will take a little longer! I'm sorry and I'll do my best to update as soon as possible! Love ya!**

XxX

As me and Hagrid were walking to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to get me some money I couldn't keep my mouth closed. I was just so fascinated with all the shops there was one shop with black cauldrons stacked high, another shop with books on top of books and on top of some more books, then there was another with clothes in many different shapes and colors. It was a sight to behold. 'I just can't wait to shop! But I don't have any money and were going to a bank! This makes no bloody sense!' I thought. I had asked Hagrid before but he just said in a mysterious voice with a knowing smile "You'll see."

I just hate it when I don't know what is going on so when we made it to Gringotts I paid close attention. "I 'ere ter see the Grangers Vault and the vault Dumbledore told ya about." Hagrid said. 'The Grangers vault? I have a vault!' I thought.

"Do you have the keys?" The goblin asked. I wasn't afraid of the goblins or how they looked because Hagrid explained them to me before we got here. "Yes I do!" Hagrid said. "Well then just wait a moment please." The goblin said as he walked off. He came back a second later with another goblin. "This is Griphook he will take you to the vaults." Said the first goblin as he took a seat back at his desk.

"This way ." Said Griphook as he started to walk. "Wait how do you know my name?" I asked curiously. "Well everyone knows your name even us lowly Goblins." Said Griphook with a toothy smile. "Please don't call yourself lowly , because you are not, and may I enquire as to how everyone knows my name?" I asked. Griphook looked at me with a face of disbelief that I remembered his name and that I don't know why everyone knows my name. Just as he was going to answer me Hagrid coughed and said "I believe we are 'ere let me Help you onto the cart 'ermione." Hagrid lifted me up and sat me in one of the seats and took a seat beside me as I thanked him.

"Hang on tight." Said Griphook with a snarky smile. I grabbed on to the rail learning to do what told before asking. Then we were off. It felt like my face was peeling off and my eyeballs were popping out. Everything looked as if it were mashed together. It wasn't a very long ride it stopped after 2 minutes. In those minutes I thought I was going to die. That's when I decided I didn't like wizarding transportation at all! "Here we are at Vault number 2073 otherwise known as the Grangers Vault." Said Griphook.

Hagrid gave Griphook the Platinum with sparkly pure gold twisted around it like a candy cane key. The handle of the key was shaped like a G made in diamond. 'Beautiful.' I thought as I looked at my key. I had never seen anything this expensive looking. Griphook put it into the key hole and twisted. With a sound like dropping a ball on a hollow wood the vault door opens.

For the third time that day my mouth dropped. Inside there was gold toppled everywhere up to the ceiling, ten trunks filled to the brim with pictures and other items, a silky burgundy coat hung on a platinum coat hanger, three jewelry boxes, expensive looking wizard and muggle clothes and shoes, twenty small knitted bags, and six medium sized platinum lockets. Out of the six lockets two were bigger and had gold twisted around it.

"You can take whatever you want from this vault I will wait out here will you do." Said Griphook. "Wait, could you tell me how much gold I have in here." I asked. "Of course, there are 273,678,568 galleons, 345 sickles, and 58 knuts you are the richest witch in the whole wizarding world right now ." he said with his pointy smile. I couldn't believe it I went from being poor to rich in just two days! "How can that be possible I have never had a job in my life? You are keeping something from me Hagrid and I want to know what it is." I demanded. Hagrid looked guilty "I will tell you when we get back at the pub.." I cut him off "No Hagrid now." I said. He sighed knowing I wasn't going to give up. "Lord Voldemort, an evil, powerful and cruel Dark wizard. Killed your parents Drake and Carmine Granger, Voldemort attempted to kill one-year-old you, but the curse rebounded upon him, destroying his body and leaving dat scar on your forehead dat scar is the proof that you defeated you-know-who but the question is why couldn't he kill you" He flinched when he said the name Voldermort. After he explained everything to me I was in tears. I did have a mother and father.

But they were killed is that why everyone is thanking me? For taking him away? It was a lot to take in so I decided to think about it later. "Well 'ermione if you are alright you can get one of those kitted bags and get whatever you want and I'll get the money you need to get your stuff. I nodded wiped my tears away and walked in my vault. I walked over to all the knitted bags and picked out a beaded one. The beads were green, blue, and pink there was no yarn it was an elastic band that held the bag together and the beads were like tine grains. I put my hand inside the bag to see how much room there was and my whole arm went through it. "Whoa, maybe there is a spell that expands the inside." I said to myself as a held the bag.

I walked over to the clothes and shoes. I got some shirt, shorts, and under clothes that could fit me in the bag. For shoes I got boots, sandals, and some tennis shoes. After that I went to the coat hanger where the silky burgundy coat was. When I picked the coat up and threw it around me my body disappeared. "Ahh Hagrid what is this." I said sacred. "It's an invisibility coat dere are only two of those in the whole world!" I nodded amazed. I put that in my bag too. Then I went over to the jewelry boxes. When I opened it I saw a platinum charm bracelet. It had only one charm on it which was a small pure gold heart with the letter H in sparkles. There was a note attached to it. I opened it and read.

_Dear Hermione Jean Granger_

_This was made with a piece of our heart. With all the love in the world we could give you our wonderful goddaughter._

_Love,_

_Charulus & Dorea Potter_

'I have godparents! If that is true then why haven't I been living with them? There are way too many secrets in my life and no one is willing to tell me so I'll find out myself.' I thought as I put the charm on and walked over o the lockets. There was also a note for me there so I opened it and read.

_Dear Daughter,_

_These lockets are for when you find your truest friends. When they put it on it will lock your friendship with them forever and tell you when they are in trouble or need you. You are to give the two biggest lockets to yourself and the first friend you make. You will learn later when you're older why you were told this. _

_Love forever,_

_Mom & Dad_

I chocked back a sob on the last part. I couldn't believe they made this especially for me. I took the lockets and also placed them in my bag I put one of the biggest lockets on my neck and felt warmth. A big HG in sparkles appeared on the locket. 'Those are my initials maybe that will happen to the others when I make friends.' I thought happily.

"You done in dere 'ermione." Hagrid said. "Umm not yet just a second!" I yelled as I went over to the bags again and picked up two filling them with money. "Okay now I'm done." I said as I stepped out of my vault. I then looked over to Griphook and handed him one of the bags with money that was pink and blue. " will you transfer this into muggle money and send it to my adopted family?" I asked hopefully. "Yes ma'am I will have that done right when were finished." He said. We got back in that dreadful cart and rode again for 5 minutes until it stopped. "Here at vault 713." Said Griphook.

"'ermione you stay 'ere in the cart I'll be just a second." Hagrid said as he got out and went inside the vault with Griphook. After about one minute he was back out with a small package. 'I wonder what that is but I don't want to seem nosy so I won't ask.' I thought. Then we were off again and before I knew it we were out of Gringotts and in Madam Malkins getting my robes for Hogwarts.

After I was fitted and poked we bought my robes and left to get my other stuff. "'ermione I have to do something so I'll meet you at ice-cream parlor okay?" Hagrid said. I nodded and he walked off. Next shop I went to was Flourish and Blotts where I bought more than what was on my list for books. After that shop I went to the potion shop and bought my cauldron and other equipment. The next shop I went to was Ollivanders Wand shop. I walked in to the dusty old shop. There were shelves that held what looked like a shoe box but thinner I looked around and saw no one. "Hello is anybody there?" I shouted in the shop. "Ah, Miss. Granger I was expecting you! Come in Come in don't be shy." Said an old man with grey hair and blue eyes. He looked a bit strange with his black overalls and dress shirt and boa tie. He wore glasses that looked like they would fall right off with a slight breeze.

I walked cautiously up to his desk. "Now put out your wand arm." I gave him a confused look. "The dominant arm." He said again. I nodded and put out my left and right arm. "Ah, now that's not something you see everyday few witches and wizards can use both arms, you're a special one." He said as he took out measuring tape. The measuring tape jumped out his hand and started to measure both of my arms. After it was done it jumped back into his hand and he put it back into the drawer. "Now let's get you a wand." He went to the back and came back with a black dusty box and opened it in the box was a grey wand. "Unicorn hair 10 ½ inches." He said and handed it to me. "What am I suppose to do?" I asked. "Give it a wave." He said as he flicked his wrist. I did the same thing and boxes went flying everywhere. I was about to apologize when he took the wand from me and put it back up. "You're going to be a challenge." He said. After about five wands he had a smile on his face. After twenty he was skipping to get boxes. When I was about to give up on the twenty fifth he gave me a curios look and said "I wonder and went in the back and got a golden sparkly box. When he opened the box he said "Lions hair 8 inches great for charms, and transfiguration." The wand was a golden brown and beautiful and it felt like it was calling to me.

He gave it to me and there was a gentle breeze that blew my bangs aside and a bright light after a few seconds it stopped. "That's curiose very curiose." He said. "Um Mr..." I started "Olivander" he finished. " may I ask what you find so curiose?" I asked. "Well I remember every single wand I have sold. This wand was once said owned by one of the most powerful witch on earth she helped create Hogwarts but little people know that her name was _Belle_ _aimé __femme (Beautiful Loved Woman)._ She was also said to be the most gorgeous person to walk the earth. I am sure I can say we expect great things from you." He said with a weird look in his eye. "Thank you for the wand." I said as I left the shop. I went to the ice-cream parlor to meet Hagrid. When I got there I saw him with my favorite ice cream (Oreo cookie mix.) and a kennel. "Hi Hagrid what's that?" I said as I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hi 'ermione I heard from your mom that you loved puppies! Happy Birthday 'ermione!" Hagrid said with a big happy go lucky smile while turning the kennel to me. With wide eyes and the same smile as Hagrid I looked inside the kennel to see a Charpe' Pit bull that was all black on its back and on its chest and throat and bottom mouth was white. Its two black paws were black until it made it to the toes where it was white and had some faded black spots. The Charpe' Pit bull had wrinkles on its forehead and had his head turned to the side looking me over as well with its tail wagging. "Aw, Hagrid Thank you so much!" I said. "Sorry I couldn't get him yesterday had things ter do, now what are you going ter call the little feller." Hagrid said pleased that I accepted his one day late birthday gift. "Hum, I'll call him Oreo since his color is like an Oreo and it's one of my favorite treats." I said. "Well, dats a good name for him oh I almost forgot to tell ya he can send mail just like a owl we just switched to owls to keep more space in the house." Hagrid said and I nodded. "Where going ter stay at the 'Leaky Cauldron for the next few days if dats alright." I nodded again to busy watching Oreo like my finger. Then we headed to the Leaky Cauldron to get rooms for the night.

XxX

"We here 'ermione at the train station, now I have some more business to attend to ere is your ticket and I'll see you at Hogwarts." Hagrid said as he gave me a hug then walked away to find a suitable place to portkey. With me, my cart, and Oreo I walked off while looking at the ticket. 'Platform 9 ¾ where can I find that I know I read it somewhere but I can't remember?' I asked myself. Just when I was about to ask a worker I saw an elderly couple with a child that looked to be my age with black hair sticking up in odd angels and blue eyes with round spectacles walk to the middle of platform nine and run into the wall. 'Well I guess that answers my question.' I thought. Then I went to where I had saw them closed my eyes and ran into the wall. When I opened my eyes I was awed. I couldn't believe my eyes there were hundreds of grownups and children everywhere I looked and a black steam train. As I began to walk the boy I saw from before was chasing a boy with black long hair that went just into his grey stormy eyes and his handsome face and tripped in front of a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes. 'Oh my gosh I think I should help him that was so embarrassing and it looks like no one else will so I will!' I thought as I left my cart as I went to go help him I saw the red head make a move to help him but I was already there. I bent down and put my hand on his back and gripped his arm gently as I helped him up and said with a gentle smile and comforting voice that came to me naturally."Hey are you okay you took quite a tumble there." He looked at me with a blush and a big smile and said "Will you marry me?" I looked at him surprised and baffled before I could even answer he grabbed my hand and started running and dragging me with him as he said "Come and I'll show you to your in laws." "But wait this is all too soon I don't even know your name." I said hopping this lunatic would let me go.

"Oh if that's all you need to know to marry me it's James. James Potter." But for all Hermione knew her life had just gotten more complicated for helping the one and only James Charulus Drake Ross Potter.

'Oh brother just what I need a lunatic carrying me around to meet my supposed in laws Life couldn't get any worse.' She thought while being still pulled by James.

If only she knew. It was going to get much much worse.

XxX


	5. Meeting new friends

Summary:

Hermione is the girl who lived but with a whole new twist. She is in the Marauders Era. Who will she love? Who are her friends and enemies? Who is Hermione?

XxX

"James will you please let me go?" She asked she was getting tired of walking they were going in circles for peeps sake. "I'm sure they went this way." He nodded as if to make it true. She was still trying to hold in her laughter, "We have passed this pillar with that poster of a flying pig running away from a farmer fifteen times."

James stopped and turned around and gave Hermione a mock hurt look. "I am a man we are naturally good with directions, it's in all men blood." She couldn't hold it in any longer and she busted out laughing.

"What is so funny?" James asked her with his eyebrow raised. "Nothing, ha-ha **Cough** n-nothing at all." "Fine, I'll admit we are sorta lost." She raised her eyebrow at him. "Okay okay we are lost."

He had finally admitted it. "Well I know where I left my cart why don't we go get it and board the train?" She asked. "Yeah okay let's do that. Wait I forgot to ask the love of my life her name." He said as he leaned forward in what I think he was trying to KISS me. I pried my hand out of his grip and took a step back and said "Hermione. Hermione Granger."

I braced myself for what had happened in the Leaky Cauldron but it never came. "Well what are we waiting for." He said with a small smile and grabbed my hand and went to the direction of where my cart was. I smiled at his back. 'Maybe I will have a friend at Hogwarts, even if he is so called madly in love with me.'

XxX

"Where should we sit James." Hermione asked James who was lugging her suitcase while she was holding Oreo's kennel."What do you have in this bag, bricks!" He asked me while huffing and puffing. "No, but your close there actually books." she said with a smirk. "I should have let you carry this and I carry that kennel." he grumbled she laughed. "Oh suck it up you big baby if you wouldn't have offered I would be carrying it but noo you insisted." He gave her a playful glare. "I will do anything for my love." She rolled her eyes. "James you do not love me you have only known me for about three hours!"

James gave her a serious look "I do love you." She was surprised by his serious look in the three hours she has known him he was all but serious. Just as soon as the look came it was gone as he said with a smile "Found a cart." She opened the cart and sat at the seat near the window and put Oreo's kennel on the floor and opened it to let him out. Oreo immediately ran and jump onto Hermione's lap. "Hey boy you miss me?" She asked and laughed when he started giving her doggie kisses all over her face. "I take that as a yes then." "Hey,he get's all the kisses while I'm the one who carried your brick of a bag for you." James said with his lip stuck out, he was giving her the puppy dog eyes, Oreo looked at James then looked back at me and gave me the puppy dog eyes. She laughed James laughed also. "I'm begging to like that dog, he takes after me." James said as he petted Oreo.

They sat there talking for awhile. Someone knocked on the door and opened it. "Do you guys want anything from the trollie?" "Yes six of everything you have." James said. "I'll pay for.." but James cut me off "I got it Hermione." He gave the lady a bag full of money and she gave him six of everything. Right then and there Hermione felt something in her bag warm her. She took out the second biggest locket. It was tingling and warm and she said out of nowhere "James, do you want to be my friend."

James paused and just looked at her. When five minutes passed she thought he didn't want to be her friend when he said "We are already friends Hermione, even though I want to be more you don't want to and I can wait I will wait for the rest of my life for you to love me." He had that serious look again and she couldn't help but to stare in his eyes. After that intense stare he looked at the locket and asked "What is that for." "It's something my parents gave me it's to lock our friendship for ever and the first friend I made I was to give the biggest locket to it will tell us when one of us is in trouble or feels sad or angry or hurt. You are the first friend I made so I am giving you the biggest and I have a the second of the biggest locket."

He ducked his head down and she put the locket over his head. There was a burst of white and gold light. Then it stopped. "That was weird." James said and she nodded. "Well let's eat some candy." She said. Just when she was about to bite into a sugar wand the girl with red hair and emerald green eyes that James fell in front of opened the door. "Can I sit here everywhere else is full." she asked. "Yes of course." I said. She nodded to me looked over at James and blushed. She sat right next to him. "Hi my name is Lily." She said to me and James but I think mostly to James since she wasn't looking at me. "Hi! I',Hermione and this stud here is James." I said with a smirk then laughed when James ran his hand into his hair. She nodded still looking at James with a blush.

"_Quelle une fille rude." (What a rude girl.)_Lily and James looked at me funny. "What did you say Love.?" Lily looked mad when James called me love but I ignored it and answered James with a roll of my eyes when he called me love "I was speaking french."

His eyes widened "That is so awesome." Lily looked impressed also. We sat and talked until two boys, the one James was chasing earlier and a pudgy boy with blonde hair that could be mistaken for brown with blue eyes not as nice as James eyes opened the door.

"Can we sit... Hey James me boy I lost you back there when we were running." James hopped up and slung his arm around the boy. "No problem Sirius, because of you I met the love of my life Hermione Granger." All the noised stopped in the compartment. "D-did you say Hermione Granger. As in the Hermione Jean Granger?" Lily asked looking at me with wide eyes. I nodded my head. Everyone gasped. I looked at James he looked surprised. "Can I see your scar?" Lily asked getting close to my face. "Sure." I grumbled getting a little uncomfortable with everyone staring at me. I lifted up my long bangs to show my star shaped scar.

"Wicked." Sirius said. "Okay okay leave Hermione alone your smothering her." James said giving me a small smile. I gave him a small smile to as I mouthed thank you to him he mouthed back no problem. Everyone sat down. "What is your name?" I asked the pudgy boy. He fidgeted and answered. "P-p-peter."

"Peter that is a very nice name." I gave him my friendly smile he gave me a nervous one back with a blush.

Sirius wolf whistled and grabbed my hand. "Your the goddess of beautiful no gorgeous." I blushed I mean who wouldn't Sirius was one of those pretty boys every girl would fall for. "If you don't let go of my hand in twenty seconds you will find your hand missing you see my dog has a little dislike for other boys touching me." He jerked away and let go of my hand just before Oreo's mouth snapped up. I picked Oreo up and said _"__Qui est un bon toutou ?'_ (Who's a good doggie ? ) Oreo licked my face and everyone laughed.

We talked for a while the train was going to start in 5 minutes. I felt so at peace with everyone in the cart I was thinking about giving each one of them a locket. 'But that would mean I would have only two left. Oh well.' I got everyone attention and explained to them about the lockets they all agreed to be my friends and I gave them each one of their own lockets. The warmth in my locket got warmer and warmer with each locket I gave them.

XxX

**Hello everyone. Sorry haven't been on in a long time but I had a lot of school work to do.**

**I would like to thank Lemon cupcake and Echo Uchiha for reviewing! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter.**


	6. Jonah,Severus,Finally at Hogwarts?

**Hey guys another chapter commin your way!**

**Summary:**

Hermione is the girl who lived but with a whole new twist. She is in the Marauders Era. Who will she love? Who are her friends and enemies? Who is Hermione?

After I gave them the lockets we had broken down the walls of nervousness and we all felt comfortable talking to each other. I squirmed around in my seat, I needed to pee but I was having to much fun to go to the bathroom. Sirius noticed my squirming and said "Hey what's up with you Hermninny." I glared at him he wouldn't stop calling me that stupid nickname. "None of your business Black." "Oh nice come back." He said with a smirk. I gave him my own smirk and said in an overly sweet calm voice "I don't think you want to mess with me I am more advanced than any first year on this train. I know more spells and hexes than you will know in your seven years of teaching. So I'm asking you Black, do you want to try me?" Everyone got quiet and Sirius smirk was long gone. I smiled sweetly patted his cheek while saying "Didn't think so." Everyone but Sirius laughed.

"She got you there mate." James said while cracking up. By now I really had to go pee. I got up and said "I have to go to the loo," James opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off "No James you can not go with me, I'm a big girl I think I can use the bathroom by myself." James blushed and Sirius and Peter laughed at him. "Shut up Sirius." James said. "Make me." Said Sirius then he yelped as he got tackled by James and they were wrestling in the compartment. As I was going to go Lily said "Hermione I will go with you." I nodded and gave her an confused look because she was looking at me weird. We walked out and when I closed the compartment door my locket I gave her was in my face.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you very well and I would like to know you better before we lock our friendship away." She said as she gave me a small smile. I felt a pang of hurt but I didn't show it. "It's okay and I understand completely." I nodded to reassure myself that what I was saying was true as I took back my locket.

"I wanted to ask you something Hermione." I nodded to Lily to give her a go ahead. "D-Do you l-l-lo I mean l-l-li" I cut her off "Is your question do I love James Potter." She nodded quickly while her cheeks reddened a rosy pink color I thought was very adorable and amusing.

"Oh goodness no! James is just a friend. Why do you ask?" I was curios. She took a deep breath and said "I LIKE HIM NO MAYBE EVEN A LITTLE BIT LOVE HIM!" I winced at how loud she said it, good thing the boys were wrestling and making louder noise."Oh okay is that all?" I asked knowing there was more. "Well i-i was wondering if you could help me get him." She said while staring at me seriously and intently. I said "He is not a property and you can't own him but I guess I will try and help to get him to like you." She smiled and said "Thank you." Than she went back into the compartment.

"Now to look for the bathroom." I said as I walked away from my compartment.

Xxx

"Ugh I don't want to admit it but I'm lost!" I screamed at myself. 'I should have took up James offer of taking me to the bathroom.' I mused to myself.

"Hey you bushy!You look a little lost can I help you?" Yelled someone behind me. A vein popped on my forehead and I swung around so fast I even wondered how I didn't get whiplash. "Who you callin bushy you you..." I gave him a once over and started blushing a deep red it rivaled a rose. "What were you going to say bushy?" he said with a big pearly whit smile. I blushed even harder he was 4 inches taller than me with blonde shaved hair and blue eyes like beach water his lips were pink and looked very kissable and he was leaning across the wall staring at me with his gorgeous beach water eyes, he was very handsome. I shook my head to lighten down my blush.

"I said who are you callin bushy you giant baldy!" He looked at me surprised and confused said "Do you know who you're talking to?" "Well I suppose not since you never told me who you were." I said this kid was really getting all my nerves. "Well the name is Jonah. Jonah Anderson." he said with a superior air to him,like he was expecting me to bow down to him. "Huh, so you're the son of Fredrick Anderson, one of the most government influential wizards ever known." He nodded with a proud smile and asked "What is your name?" "Oh my name is for me to know and for you to find out." I said and he looked baffled I smiled at him and walked off. Not before I heard him say "I will take that challenge to find out your name you are very interesting." he whispered " And kinda hot if I may add." I blushed and yelled "I heard that!" I didn't want to turn around so he wouldn't be able to see my blush. But if Hermione did turn around she would have saw Jonah Anderson's blush.

Xxx

"Finally I found the bathroom." I said with a little accomplished smile. I walked in and opened the door and what I saw surprised me. There stuffed in the toilet was a boy with black hair and dark brown eyes that were almost black he was pale in color but was a handsome boy. He snarled at me "Get out and leave me alone." It looked like he had been crying. I walked up to him "Stay back!" He yelled at me. I was scared I will admit that but when I saw someone that needed help I couldn't just leave him. "No, I will help you out of there but you have to trust me all right." He looked t me with distrust and disbelief and said "Why should I trust you you are just like them! You act nice and get my trust and then you do this!" I gave him a smile and said "I swear I am nothing like the people who did this to you, and I will help you." I put my hands under his arms and pulled him up. I undid the pefeteris totalus spell and helped him up. I did a spell to clean him and dry him off.

"T-t-thank you." He said and ran to the door before he could open it I asked him what his name was he said. " It's Severus Snape yours. "Hermione Granger." I said with a friendly smile. He looked surprised "You're the chosen one?" " Um yes I guess." I said with a nervous laugh. He gave a small smile "It was nice meeting someone like you,hope I see you again in Hogwarts." With that he ran out of the bathroom. 'Hmm I hope to see you again also' I thought. "Now to use the loo."I said relived.

Xxx

"You're finally back Hermione we went to look for you but we.." Said Peter but he was cut off when he was glared at from Sirius and James. I gave a confused look at Lily but she looked ashamed and like she had been crying. "What's going on?"I asked but no one answered. "Fine then." I said and sat back in my seat. There was an uncomfortable silence. It was broken when James busted out his wand saying "One of my friends back home taught me this spell you want to see it?" We all nodded me wanting to see since I only did magic myself and having it work each time. Someone knocked on our compartment door and slid it open and asked "Excuse us we are looking for a frog,have you happened to see it?Oh! Are you going to do magic can I see?". Everyone took in a deep breath at how gorgeous the person in the door was. She was our age,shorter than me by a good 4 inches making her the shortest person that I met that is our age,her hair was all the way down to her waist three different colors which was black,and when the sun hit it just right brown and red.

She was wearing a pink cotton tank top,a mini gray skirt under her Hogwarts uniform robe and gray boots that went up under her knees. She looked like she created the word goddess.

I snapped out of it and said "Sure he was just going to show us a spell his friend taught him." I looked to see who was behind her and saw none other than Severus. I smiled and waved at him. He just gave me a glare and turned his head but still kept a close eye on Markeshia out of the corner of his eye.

I looked over to see Lily glaring at the three ogling boy's. "Hey James,Sirius,and Peter,your drooling." I said smirking when they all blushed and wiped their faces. I looked back to the girl to see her turned to Severus who was glaring daggers at James,Sirius,and Peter. They were talking in hushed voices. She turned back around now looking at James,Sirius and Peter with anger. I saw Severus grab her hand and try to hold her back but she snatched it away and walked up to Sirius and grabbed him by the collar lifting him up and slamming him onto the compartment door. All this happened so fast that all we could do was gasp.

"You better listen here and listen well if you ever EVER lay a hand on Severus again I will make your life life such a living hell that when you get to hell you will be relived." She said it with so much hate I was even scared.

"Just wait a bloody minute.." James said angrily as he stood up going to pull her unused arm so she can stop,but she had her wand out so quick and James plastered to the wall so fast he didn't have a chance. She glared at all three of the boy's and then Lily.

She looked at me lastly with sadness and pity. _"Vous ferez bien trouver quelques amis mieux." _My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. "What did she say Hermione!" James yelled from his position on the wall. I just shook my head.

"You all except for bushy there are horrible people and I hope that my dear love Karma will bite you in the ass so quick you won't see it coming." "Were those threats,cause if they were they sure are empty." said Sirius with his own glare at the girl.

She smiled a sweet smile and leaned up to his ear "No those were a promise and they surely weren't empty." All the boy's and Lily paled. With that she dropped Sirius and let go of the spell on James. She raised her head and walked out the compartment to a smirking Severus who was shaking his head and trying to hold in what seemed a smile and laugh.

She slammed shut the compartment door shut. We heard as they started to walk away "Bet you he couldn't do the spell in the first place." There was a deep laugh and a reply of "You went over-board,there was no need for you to do that." There was a snort and a beautiful laugh and a reply of "You know I wouldn't have it any other way!That'll teach them for awhile to leave my Sevy alone!" There was another beautiful laugh and a deep voice arguing about that nickname.

I sat down with a plop on my seat. "What the hell did you guys do?" No one answered. I huffed all red faced and turned my eyes to the window. 'What did she mean I would do good to find better friends? What did they do?' My eyebrows creased together as I thought hard.

Xxx

As I got off the train I saw it was dark out and a sliver of the moon in the sky and many many stars out."Where do you suppose we go?" asked James everyone shrugged there arms. I was about to say something when someone bumped into me and knocked me over when I almost fell face forward into the ground someone caught me from in front of me. "Thank you." I mumbled as I looked up and saw it was Jonah smiling down at me while holding me, I blushed real hard. "You alright there bushy." He said. I nodded a loss for words, he looked even handsomer in the night's moonlight. "Who is this?" Yelled a heated James as he grabbed my hand and yanked me from Jonah's warm and tight embrace. "H-he is nobody James let's just go."

But he wouldn't hear of it "What is your name." He demanded more than asked Jonah. Sirius interrupted James "James can't you tell who he is, any pure blood would know who he is, he is the son of Fredrick Anderson." I saw a flicker of emotion in in Jonah's eyes but it was gone before I could even guess what it was. James looked surprised but masked it quickly." Well you ought to stay away from Hermione she is mine." I tried to snatch away my hand from James grip but it was to tight so I settled for yelling "Potter I am not a property so I am not yours and you better get that in your head real quick." " You might have some competition on your hands there James." James growled. When I turned to yell at Jonah he was gone. "First years this way!" I heard a familiar voice yell. "Come on guys were suppose to go this way." James said still holding my hand as we walked. I looked over at Lily she was looking at our hands in envy.

"Okay now that we have all the first years ere, you will be getting in these boats." Said Hagrid."Hi Hagrid." I yelled excited to see him here. "ello dere ermione you excited?" He asked me with a smile "Yes I am can't wait to see what house I am in." I said with a big smile also. "I am sure dat what ever house you are in you will do splendidly." He said as he directed us over to the boats.

Xxx

I got into a boat with James,Sirius,Peter,and Lily. The view of the castle in a boat was spectacular. The water was so blue it was almost black and you could see the sliver of the moon in the water. The castle lite up the dark night with all it's huge beautiful glory. "Beautiful." I whispered to myself while holding

Sirius hand. She let go of James hand when she was talking to Hagrid and she sat next to Sirius and Peter in the boat so Lily could sit next to James. Even though he seemed a little peeved at that. "Not as beautiful as you." Sirius whispered while squeezing my hand a little. I looked over at him and smiled and he smiled back at me.

"Hey what are you two smiling about?" Said James with a red face his spectacles almost falling right off. "Nothing mate." Said Sirius laughing a little. As we made it to the shore with James complaining about not sitting next to me.

Xxx

We were in front of the huge entrance doors of Hogwarts. I was so nervous by now I was gripping both Sirius and Peters hands. "Hermione can you please l-loosen up your hold on m-my hand your c-cutting off my circulation." Said Peter. "I agree with Peter my hand is almost falling off over here." Said Sirius agreeing with Peter. "Sorry." I mumbled and loosened her grip a little, they sighed in relief as the doors opened.

There stood an old lady with black hair going gray, she was wearing emerald green robes and an emerald green pointy hat. She looked straight at me with a stony expression. "Come in don't dawdle." She said and walked off. We all looked at each other shrugged and followed her inside. The castle was beautiful. The walls, floor ceiling everything was beautiful. It was set in the style of the medieval times.

"This is Hogwarts and I'm Professor Mcgonagall. There are four houses, Slytherin,Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. You will be sorted into one of these four houses." She said while she stopped in front of another huge door.

She opened them and inside there were four huge tables. With a lot of people filing them all the noise in the dining hall stopped and everyone looked there way. "This way." She said and all the first years followed her.

"Stand right here when I call you you will go up and I will sort you into your house." She said and then she went up to a stool with a raggedy brown worn hat on it. Then something weird happened the hat grew a mouth and lines for eyes and the mouth sung.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends;_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone but the first years clapped. Some of the first years whispered "Did you see that." "Yeah that hat just sung." And "Whoa that was cool."

"Quiets down I'm going to start the sorting." All the noise in the hall quieted down as she took out a list and called "Regina Ferdinand." A girl with brown hair and gray eyes that looked terrified walked up and sat on the stool. Mcgonagall put the hat on her head and after a second the hat called out "Hufflepuff" The table which screamed the loudest Hermione assumed was the huffelpuff table. She got up off the stool and ran over to the table.

After some more sorting they called up "Sirius Black" Sirius let go of my hand and went up to the stool and they placed the hat on his head after 5 seconds the hat called out "Gryffindor" Everyone gasped but then the Gryffindor table clapped as Sirius swaggered over to the table."

After two more names were called they called up Peter and he was sorted into Gryffindor also Lily was also sorted into Gryffindor. "James Potter" was called and he swaggered over to the stool and sat down also and before the hat even sat on his head it called Gryffindor. "Severus Snape!" The boy that I had found in the bathroom walked up and was placed in Slytherin. After a few more names my name was called.

"Hermione Granger" all the noise in the hall was quieted and there was whispers of "That's the girl who lived." And "She is the Chosen one." I walked up their with a confident air but inside I was actually kind of nervous. I sat on the stool and the hat was placed on my head. A voice inside my head said _'Hmm how interesting your not suppose to oh I almost said to much let's just get you sorted you would do great in slytherin but ravenclaw you would do a fantastic job oh but that gyffindor courage is to overpowering. Would you like to tell me which house you would like.' I thought for a minute then thought back 'Gryffindor' the hat thought back 'Gryffindor it is' _"Gryffindor" Screamed the hat the Gryffindor table screamed and I ran over to the table and sat near Sirius and James. People were all patting me on the back and congratulating me.

"Quiet down as I call the last name." and all the noise in the hall stopped as she said

"Markeshia _aimé femme"_

Everyone whispered when that name was called. "Who is that." I whispered as a black girl with long black,brown, and red haired,warm brown eyes walked up to the stool with a confident air. She was beautiful with her big full lips and the way she carried herself. "I know beautiful isn't. She is the girl who told us off in the compartment. She also is the great great great etc. Grand daughter of _Belle_ _aimé_ _femme. _The most powerful witch the world has ever seen and the woman who helped create Hogwarts but little people know that they also said"

I cut Sirius off "She was the most gorgeous person to ever walk the wizardry world even the muggle world." I said in awe of her Grand daughters beauty. She sat on the stool with natural grace and the hat was placed on her head.

It took about five minutes for her to be sorted the longest in Hogwarts history yet. The hat called "Gryffindor" The Gryffindor table screamed louder than ever and she walked slowly over and sat next to James and Peter. All the boys in the Gryffindor table blushed as all the girls but Hermione glared in envy and jealousy.

She smiled at everybody and I just stared at her. 'I have to talk to her about my wand ' I thought. An old man with a long white bead a crocked nose with spectacles sitting on top of it with pale blue robes stood up and clapped his hands and food appeared. "Before we eat know that the forbidden forest is restricted and one is allowed in there if you don't want to die a horrible death and know that the door Mr. Filch is standing near is restricted also if you don't want the same fate. Now let's eat." With that everyone dug in I ate while watching Markeshia. 'I will ask her, about my wand,and what she meant on the train.' I thought.

I was determined to find out about her some questions.

**Hey guys! Go to my profile to vote for who you want Hermione to be with. I will try to write a chapter every end of each week okay and I will try to make them kind of long okay. Read and review! Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.**


	7. Losing Friends,My Dorm

Hermione is the girl who lived but with a whole new twist. She is in the Marauders Era. Who will she love? Who are her friends and enemies? Who is Hermione? Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter

**Xxx**

As we were eating I could see out of the corner of my eye James sneaking glances at Markeshia and blushing when someone caught him staring at her. Markeshia kept on eating and it was like she couldn't tell James was staring. Well that's what I thought until she said after taking a bite of bread "You wanna take a picture? It will last much longer. I will even pose for you if you want." I had never seen James go so red, he looked just like a tomato. He started stuttering "I-i w-well i-i um" She smiled and then did what I didn't expect from someone as beautiful as her, she snorted out a laugh. Her laugh was very beautiful it made me feel at peace like I'm somewhere comfortable like I was at home. By the look on everyone else's face they felt the same.

Her laughter also had this contagious quality, after about a minute the whole hall even the Slytherins, which was very surprising with them and their reputation, were laughing. It took quite awhile for everyone to calm down. Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands and the delicious food disappeared.

"I would like to introduce all your teachers." Dumbledore introduced the Herbology,transfiguration,charms,an ects. "I would like to introduce 2 new teachers this year Profesor. Quirell. And Profes. Snape." I looked at both Profes. As everyone started to clap. I grabbed at my head where my scar was when my eyes landed on them. I got a burning sensation on my scar and it hurt so much I felt like crying. I heard a hiss of pain from across of me and looked at Markeshia. She was holding her hand above her heart while looking at the teachers.

Before I could ask Dumbledore clapped his hands and got everyone's attention again.

"Prefects please lead all the first years to their rooms, and I would like to see all the head girls and boys." With that everyone got up from the table. "First years this way." Said a boy with,you wouldn't believe it, highlighter green hair. Me,Lily,and the boys and the rest of the first years went over to him as he started to walk away he said

"My name is Cody Banks and I am the boy prefect for Gryffindor the other is Victoria Castillo, I like the color blue, I have a owl named Denny, my mom..." I zoned out to what he was telling us after he said his owl's name. I was to busy looking around the halls,and the portraits. Then we got to some winding stairs as we stood on them they moved.

A lot of girls and some boys screamed "Oh, forgot to tell you the stairs move soo you might wanna watch your step." He said while scratching the back of his head. After we made it off those awful stairs we stood in front of a portrait with a fat lady in a ugly white wrap dress. "Password" she said in an snobby voice. "Everyone pay attention and don't you dare forget you first years. Password is... Snooty Booty." everyone laughed at the password and the portrait swung open.

Inside there were fluffy red couches,red and gold curtains,a gold rug, red carpeting,tables for studying,and a bright warm fire place. There was also a staircase that went up then hooked off one to the left the other to the right where they went up and stopped. "The girls dorms are on the right the boys on the left all of your belongings are in the dorms you will be sharing and before you ask to find it you will get a feeling to what room is yours." Said Cody in a bored tone.

"Hermione meet us down stairs when you are done getting settled." said James. With that everyone went there separate ways to find their dorm. I got a feeling that the forth dorm to my left was my room. I took a deep breath and sent a prayer to the gods that they would become friends with me.

I opened the door and inside I saw five beds in a half circle not to close together so the nightstands could fit in there was a door secluded from the beds which I thought was the bathroom. Everything was red and gold. I saw my stuff to the right of the bed that was in the middle. The kennel was going crazy. I ran over and let Oreo out and he immediately jumped at me. "I'm sorry Oreo, today was such a long day I won't lock you in there for such a long time anymore okay." He licked my face for conformation.

The door opened and in walked Markeshia. She looked at me and smiled. She walked to the bed in the middle where her stuff was. She put her stuff away in the trunk that was in front of her. That gave me a chance to get an even better look at her. She was wearing a denim mini skirt, a cotton pink tank top, and fabulous gray boots. After she was done she put her waist length curly (Worse then mine if you can believe that because I sure couldn't) black,brown,and red hair in a pony tail and sat down cross legged on her bed.

That's when Oreo jumped from my lap into hers. "Oreo!" She screeched. I face planted on the bed, how did she know my dog's name. "Oh, I'm sorry by the way your looking you might not know this but this is actually my dog. See here is his collar it is under his scruff and baby fat." She said while pushing up his scruff and showing his collar with his name,number and return address. "Oh, I'm so sorry my friend Hagrid got this dog for me at the pet shop." I said quite embarrassed. "It's okay I was looking for him for ages we can both use him for messages if you want thank you so much." She said while hugging Oreo to death on the bed.

"That would be just fine" I said with a smile I was beginning to really like her. The door opened again and a pale girl with knee length brown hair and blue eyes walked in she smiled brightly and walked over to the right of Markeshia's bed and sat down. "Hello, my name is Kayla Banks and I'm 11." She said with that bright smile her blue eyes beaming with light. "Hi my name is Hermione Granger and I'm also eleven." I said smiling and waving. "Are you really the sister of that weird boy Cody! Oh sorry,ello my name is Markeshia _aimé femme _and I'm 10 years old_" _She said smiling a small smile. Me and Kayla's mouth dropped,me at what she said about her brother so boldly. "Your ten" we said at the same time while staring at each other mouth still opened.

Markeshia looked uncomfortable now "Um yea my birthday is December fourth and I would have started school late if I waited another year and everyone would be younger then me so I decided to go this year." We both nodded in understanding. We started to get to know each other better when a girl with red short hair cut like a boy which you could mistake for orange,she had freckles all over her cheeks and blue eyes, she was a little on the tubby side but no so much.

She walked in nervously, like she was scared of us and walked over to the bed that was to the right of Kayla closes to the door. "Hi my names is Markeshia Reece _aimé femme _what is yours." Markeshia said with that comforting voice of hers. "Mm-my N-name is Rose Dawson." She said her eyes straight on Markeshia who pulled her uniform coat around her body which was odd since it wasn't cold in here. I gave her a confused look but she looked like she hadn't seen me.

"Oh. Now I remember you and Rose we used to go to elementary school together" Markeshia and Rose had there oh faces on then smiled. "I have to go meet some friends down stairs,see ya later." I said getting up and going to the door Markeshia and Kayla smiled a small smile while Rose gave a nervous smile. I waved then got out the door thinking ' I have to wait to get Markeshia alone again so I can talk to her about my wand and who she is.' I walked down stairs to the common room and saw Lily,and the boys. They were whispering and Lily had that ashamed look on her face again like on the bus.

I walked closer to hear what they were saying but James saw me and said really loud "Hey Hermione we were waiting for you for ages. What were you doing?" "I was talking to my dorm mates,and I could ask you the same thing James, what were you guys doing?" They all looked at each other and said "Nothing." "You guys are hiding stuff from me and I hate that, you did something on the train when I was gone. What did you do?" I said glaring at them. Sirius glared back at me "It is none of your business what we did on the train. So drop it." What Sirius just said pissed me off to no end "What do you mean it is none of my business, we are friends I think I have a right to know right James?" I looked over to James and he looked away from me.

"Lily?" I looked over to her and she also looked away. "Come on Peter?" He looked at everyone else and looked away from me also. "Fine if none of you can't tell me I guess we aren't friends." They all gasped as I walked away back to my dorm. I opened my dorm room to see all the lights out except this blue glow. The light faded out and after a second you could hear someone say "_Lumos_". The room was even brighter and you could hear someone whisper "Yes I did it!" I walked over to the middle bed and saw Markeshia reading a book I whispered "what are you reading." She gave a silent scream and fell off the bed her wand falling to the floor with her. She looked up at me with a angry face as she whispered "Don't you ever do that again,you scared 15 years of my life out of me!" I looked at her surprised then I started to laugh."It's not funny!" She whispered again. "I'm sorry ha ha sorry ha ha okay I'm done." I said giggling a little. She glared at me as she got back on the bed with her book and wand and said "_Lumos _and I am I mean was reading until you came in here and scared me out of my wits 1,000 advanced charms. I was on the last page but now I lost my sentence." She said with another glare but it was a playful one.

"Oh, you know your all right." I said giving another laugh. She smiled at me and said "oh what ever." 'This would be a good time to ask her about her and my wand.' I thought "Um,I have something to" but she cut me off "About me,my family, your wand?" I gaped at her and said "Yes how did you know?" "Hold on a minute." She said and waved her wand and the bed hangings closed around she turned around and pointed her wand at me. "Wait what are y" she cut me off "_Silencio"_ I couldn't speak. I glared at her but she didn't falter as she said

"I can't tell you everything but I can tell you this you are not the only chosen one nor are you the only one to have the wand by the name of my great great etc. Grandmother." She waved her wand and I could speak again _"qui_ _dans l'enfer pensez-vous que vous êtes et que voulez-vous dire ? » (who in the hell do you think you are and what do you mean?)_ I was so angry I didn't notice I was speaking in french.

But she answered back _"Tout ce que je dit que je voulais dire il, je n'ai pas à me prouver à vous ou quelqu'un vous n'êtes pas mieux que tout le monde juste parce que vous êtes celui choisi ! Je suis également celle choisie, j'ai également le nom de la baguette que vous avez. Nos destins sont liés ensemble Hermione maintenant descendre de mon lit . »_ _("Just what I said I meant it,I don't have to prove myself to you or anybody you are not better than everyone just because you are the chosen one! I am also the chosen one, I also have the name of the wand you have. Our fates are intertwined together Hermione now. Get. Off. my. bed.")_

I stared at her in shock but then I glared at her and said "No I will only leave until you tell me how you are also the chosen one and why we have the same wands." "You should have read about it in A history of magic, we are both in there everyone who read it knows that we are the chosen one. Read it and you'll know my story and like I said our fates are intertwined." With that she threw a book at me and with a wave of her wand I flew on my back on the floor. I tried to glare at her but it was dark and her bed hangings were closed. So I walked over to my bed got my wand and said _"Lumos" _my wand lite up and I read the cover it said A History of magic. I opened it to it's index page.

'Page 344 has my and her last name I think I should go there.' I thought. When I was on page 343 I thought 'I have to do this to know about what happened to me and her.' I kept telling myself that for five minutes until I heard Markeshia whisper loudly "Read the darn book already, the light is getting on my nerves!" I laughed even though I was still mad, she had this way with people to make them do things they didn't want to do but with her there awake watching over me I knew I would be okay. I turned to page 344.

**Xxx**

By the end of the section of what happened to Markeshia I was in tears. I couldn't think straight all I kept thinking was 'it's my fault it's my fault it's my fault.' That's when I felt a shift in my bed and warm arms encircle me in a comforting embrace. "I-it ..my my f-fault I'm so sorry Ma Mar Markeshia so so sorry!If I had defeated him your dad would have never died,you wouldn't be alone!"

"Don't be stupid Hermione you were only two years old when it happened so don't blame yourself, because I don't blame you. Also some of that may be made up so I wouldn't believe all of it if I were you. I know my father was stronger than that." She said while stroking a hand through my thick,curly,bushy hair.

"And besides I got him the second time around and now he is gone he will never get a chance to hurt one of our loved ones again I will no we will make sure of that." She said and I nodded for conformation. "How did he come back,I was told by Hagrid that I turned him into dust." I asked her. "I really don't know Hermione,but I know this the same day you defeated him was on the same day and time I was born December 4th.

Also like I told you before our fates are intertwined. I guess what happens to you and vise versa will happen to me or something like that it is really confusing to explain,an even I don't understand everything I'm telling you."She said while still holding me trying to calm my over flowing tears.

"C-can you p-please explain it better." I said still crying. "Later, Now you and me need to go to sleep because I will not be tired tomorrow morning no I will not Miss. Granger." She said in a scolding tone but I could tell she was playing and trying to get me to laugh which she succeeded in doing. "I-i w-will try."

I said I just couldn't stop crying and feeling that it was all my fault. "You want me to sing for you," I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off "And before you say anything I am actually quite good." I laughed and nodded knowing she was going to do it anyways even if I protested. When she started I knew she was lying about her voice being quite good it was better then good it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

_Enya-May it be_

_May it be  
>An evening star<br>Shines down  
>Upon you<em>

_May it be  
>When darkness falls<br>Your heart  
>Will be true<em>

_You walk a lonely road  
>Oh how far you are from home<em>

_Mornié Utúlié ['Darkness has come]  
>Believe and you<br>Will find your way_

_Mornié Alantié ['Darkness has fallen']  
>A promise lives<br>Within you now_

_May it be  
>The shadow's call<br>Will fly away_

_May it be  
>You journey on<br>To light the day_

_When the night is overcome  
>You may rise<br>To find the sun_

_Mornié Utúlie [Darkness has come]  
>Believe and you<br>Will find your way_

_Mornié Alantié ['Darkness has fallen']  
>A promise lives<br>Within you now_

_A promise lives  
>Within you now... <em>

By the end of the song I was still crying but not by the guilt it was from her mystical voice even though we just met I knew we would be the best of friends maybe even closer like sisters.

I was also sleepy . "Get some sleep Hermione." She said and gave me a kiss on her forehead and was going to get off the bed until I wrapped my arms around her slender waist. "Please don't go." I said knew I was going to have night mares but with her there holding me like a baby I knew I would be safe if I awoke at the night.

She didn't say a word she just got into the bed and held me. My eyes began to shut even with my protests. I took a deep breath of her scent oddly she smelled like me, lavender and vanilla,it was a very comforting smell."Can you sing it again." I said tiredly. She sighed and said "Only if you promise to go to bed."I nodded to sleepy to answer. She sighed again and started to sing the song once more. My eyes dropped closed to her voice and I was off to a dream or a nightmare but all I knew was that it smelled faintly of lavender and vanilla and there was a dreamy voice that sung with the river and wind singing a song and that was all I needed to get me through the night.

**Xxx**

**Authors note 11-20: ****If you read this before I changed the song to a more fitting song rather than Don't cry for me Argentina by ****Evita. **

**Authors Note 8-5-11:Hey guys** **Happy Labor Day! Whew that was a long chapter six pages I am pretty good if I do say so myself! I also wanted to let you guys know I do take anonymous reviews! Yeah I am talking to all you who read but don't leave me a little review! One word is a good enough review for me and I don't ask for a lot!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or the song I used in this!**

**But I do own Markeshia,Jonah,Rose,and Kayla**


	8. Hectic Morning

**Here's another chapter commin your way!**

**Summary:**

Hermione is the girl who lived but with a whole new twist. She is in the Marauders Era. Who will she love? Who are her friends and enemies? Who is Hermione? Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter

**Xxx**

I opened my eyes to screaming in the morning. When my eyes focused to the light I saw that I still had my arms wrapped around Markeshia but her arms were trying to push a barking and licking Oreo off her. "Oreo!I said hi already can you get off!" She screamed,but It seemed like Oreo didn't hear her or chose not to listen to her because he kept on licking and barking at her. "What else do you want me to say Oreo... Wait I know I love you! And if you get off I will give you your tasty vitamin earlier than usual!" She said in a cheery tone. Surprisingly Oreo got right off her and began whining and begging.

"Good boy here you go, today's flavor is veggie." She said giving him a green bone treat. Oreo snapped it right out of her hand and scurried under her bed. "Rude!" She mumbled and I laughed. She turned her head so fast at me I was surprised she didn't get whiplash "What is so funny Hermione, I am so tried *Yawn*,Did you know we went to sleep at 3?" She said while rubbing her right eye that's when her night gown strap fell off her left shoulder and I saw on top her breast a crescent moon shaped scar. I gaped and stared at it she gave me a weird look and looked at what I was staring at .She looked back up real quick and picked up her strap.

She gave me a look that said 'We will talk about it later' When I was about to protest Kayla screamed "CHOCOLATE FROGS WERE GOING TO BE LATE! COME ON ROSE MOVE YOUR ASS!" She grabbed a nervous and blushing Delaney and ran to the door and opened it and before she ran out with Rose in toll she said "OI,MARKESHIA MEET US AT THE BREAKFAST TABLE BRING HERMS WITH YA WE ONLY HAVE ABOUT 30 MINUTES TO EAT HURRY! OH AND YOU BOTH HAVE BAGS UNDER YOUR EYES HAHAHA BYE!" With that she ran laughing and slammed the door before her and Rose could get hit with a pillow thrown by Markeshia herself.

"Ugh!I hate when she yells so early in the morning,she knows I'm not a morning person,and did she have to tell the world we had bags!" I laughed again it seemed I was going to be doing that a lot being around Markeshia. "Oh, don't worry I bet no one even heard her." She nodded half heatedly an half amused. "Come on get up we only have 30 minutes to eat so that means I have to make a timetable hmm,"

She put a hand under her chin and tapped it. "Okay that means we have 10 minutes to shower,dress and do hair,15 to eat,and five minutes to get to class." She said as she went to her trunk and pulled out a yellow tank top,a white mini skirt,white fur lined boots,shampoo and conditioner,under garments,yellow circle earrings,her school robe and tie, and deodorant. "I'm getting in the shower hurry up and get your stuff Hermione, we have to stay on the times table,no time to waste lolly gagging."

With that she went over to my trunk pulled out my under garments,my school uniform,and school robe and tie,some heeled sandals and shower things. "I will let you wear some of my earrings."

When we were inside the bathroom I asked "Why aren't you wearing your uniform,i read in the handbook it was preferred,and what is up with that scar did you get it from v v Voldemort?"I asked curiously and seriously.

"*Sigh* M m my step-f father,Dan he wouldn't buy me a uniform only the robe so I have to wear my regular clothes, I already told Dumbledore and he told the teachers so I got the okay. For the second it's a yes I did get this from him the night he killed my dad same as you got your star shaped scar on your forehead it's just on my breast." When I opened my mouth to ask another question she cut me off. "Yes I also find it weird that I have a crescent moon while you have a star shaped scar."

I opened my mouth to ask another question and she cut me off again "No, I will not tell you how I know what you are going to ask before you say it. You're a smart girl Hermione I am sure you will be able to figure it out." She smiled at me and got into one of the shower stalls. "Markeshia do you not like your step father?" I heard her stop moving in the shower stall. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me,when you feel more comfortable around me you can." I said hoping I wouldn't lose her friendship for being to nosy. "Yeah,I'll tell you when I feel more trust,now get your stanky self in the shower" She said and she began moving again.

I glared but then smiled and laughed and got into a shower stall myself. "Markeshia,do you feel that something is off with Profes. Snape and Profes. Quirell." For a second there was no answer then after slight hesitation Markeshia replied. "Yes,something is definitely not right about them,but don't worry we will find out what soon about Profes. Quirell. I'm not sure when we will find out for Profes. Snape."

**Xxx **

When we were dressed and out of the shower Markeshia went back over to her trunk and got out gold flower stud earrings. "Let me put them on for you." She said I nodded and pulled my hair back out of the way. When she was finished putting them on I said "We only have five minutes what are we gonna do with our bushy,curly, messy,nest of a hair?"

She laughed. "I really don't know hmm maybe straighten it real quick, I made a spell from what I learned in the book I read last night last night and it helps straighten hair in one minute but with our hair it might take two." I nodded and said "You might want to do yours first, no offense but your hair is worse than mine!" She playfully glared at me and said

"What ever. Your not so far yourself,well probably have to use this spell five times on your hair." We laughed. "OK here goes." she said bring out her wand from her boot and saying _"Redressez" _We waited a minute when nothing happened I said

"It didn't work what a tacky spell try it again." Almost instantly after I said that her hair started to straighten out at the roots and went slowly down until it was straightened at the tip of her lower back length hair.

"It worked it worked!" We yelled holding each other. "Now your turn Hermione." I nodded and she said_"Redressez" _again. The same thing happened to my hair and my hair fell to my mid back.

"Times up we gotta go, bye Oreo the water and food bowl are full, be a good boy I'll see you later." She said while dragging me. I heard a bark before the door closed. "Come on let's go Markeshia we only have 15 minutes to eat remember?"

I said in a teasing tone she glared at me "Stop making in fun of me." I gave her a weird look "You mean making fun of you not making in fun of you." "Oh what ever let's just go." With that we ran all the way to the Dinning Hall.

**Xxx**

"Hermione wait before we go inside let me do another spell we still have bags under our eyes." I nodded and she said _"sacs disparaissent"_I watched as her bags disappeared and she did the same to me "Thanks did you make that spell on your own?" She nodded as we headed in.

"Yes it works for bags but not cuts or bruises." She said darkly. I was about to ask what was wrong when I felt eyes on us. I looked up and saw the boys and lily looking at me. I glared at them."Hermione come sit with us,you know no one else here." said Lily, she didn't look sad at all that I wasn't their friend anymore, she actually looked quiet happy. "That's where your wrong she does have other friends,that's including me." Said Markeshia smiling at Lily who was glaring jealously at Markeshia. "Who do you think.." But Lily was cut off when Kayla shouted "Markeshia!Herms! Over here we saved you spots.

Markeshia waved bye politely and walked off with me in tow "Thanks." I mumbled. "No prob what happened to you and them, I saw you guys yesterday and you looked real close." She asked looking over her shoulder at me while still managing to walk forward. "Let's just say friends don't keep secrets from one another."

She nodded and turned her head around and whispered "Sometimes we can't help but to not tell everyone our secrets." I looked at her weirdly and asked "Do you have something to hide?" She didn't say anything but after a second she said "It's not of anyone's concern." I was about to ask what she meant but we already made it to the table.

"Sup guys!" Markeshia said while sitting in the middle of Kayla and a short girl but taller than Markeshia with short dark brown hair, she had brow eyes. Her bangs swept across her forehead her hair put in to pigtails. "My name is Tteylor Black. Nice to meet you." She said. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." I said shaking her out stretched hand. I sat in the middle of a blushing Rose and a Mexican girl with dark almost black brown hair and brown eyes she had a few pimples across her cheeks but she was still pretty. She had her hair in a half pony tail style.

"Marie Mars." She said I shook her hand and told her my name. "So your the first girl who lived?" Asked Tteylor. I nodded. "And Markeshia is the second?" I nodded again They all but me and Markeshia looked at each other then back at us "Can we see your scars?" I looked at Markeshia she shrugged her shoulders and said "They are my childhood friends and I still haven't shown them my scar, but I guess I can now since you've seen it."

She said. I said OK and pulled my straightened bang out of my face to show my star shaped scar while Markeshia pulled down her tank top a little to show her medium sized crescent moon scar.

They and some other kids at the table gaped. "Wicked." I heard Sirius, and James utter while staring at Markeshia blushing. "She they are such a show off especially that Reece,pulling down her shirt."said a complaining,and jealous Lily. "Just ignore them guys, I know you aren't proud of those scars. They probably remind you of you know who." Said Kayla.

"Y yeah Don't listen t to them." Said Rose Me and Markeshia smiled at them all. I grabbed a piece of toast and a bowl of porridge and started to dig in while Markeshia got 4 sausages,2 over easy eggs, 2 some hash browns, and toast. "Hungry there?"

I asked raising my eyebrow "Eh, not really." She said in a sarcastic tone,the group laughed. "So how did you guys get those bags away?" Asked a curios Kayla and Marie. "Aw, You heard about them to Marie well" I zoned out on the explanation because

This time I felt eyes on me again when I looked I saw a sickly pale boy with a scar on his neck it wasn't to visible but you could see it if you looked closely. He had sandy brown hair,pale blue eyes, he was skinny,almost sickly so and he sat all by himself. He was staring at everyone in our group but mostly at Markeshia and me.

"Guys don't all look at the same time but a boy is staring at us." I whispered but as soon as I had said it he turned his head back to his book, like he had heard me. They all took turns looking at him. "He looks l lonely." Said Rose. "Yeah,but he seems strange." Said Marie. We all agreed except Markeshia. "I'm going to go talk to him."

She said. Before any of us could protest she was up and half way to him. "How does she do that?" Asked Kayla with a bewildered expression. Everyone shrugged and Tteylor said "The world may never know." We all looked at her and laughed.

**Xxx**

**Markeshia's Pov**

When I made it to the strange boy I sat next to him and said "Hi my name is Markeshia _aimé femme." _He looked at me with big eyes for two minutes. 'Okay so he's probably not much of a talker,oh well,just means I have to try harder.'

I thought smiling at him. "Why are you here all by your lonesome,it's lonely to eat breakfast all by yourself, I should know I do it at home." I finished the last part bitterly. He just sat and stared at me. "You don't have to talk I won't think you're weird and I won't force you." I said. We sat there for a few minutes me grabbing at grapes I didn't see at the table before and devouring them all, I loved grapes.

"So, I'll tell you a little about me. I am 10,started school early, um I like the color of the night sky especially when there is a full moon or a crescent moon." His eyes got big again when I said that,he also got a little paler so I decided to say more about myself to get off the subject.

"Um okay you don't like that well um I love animals!Especially dogs, I have one his name is Oreo, he is such a prat some times." I glared off into the distance just thinking about Oreo right now and what he was doing made me shudder, what I said and my face and body language made him laugh and smile. I looked back over to him and he stopped. "It's okay to laugh it was pretty funny." I said. He just looked away from me and started reading his book. "Oh, so you like reading." He looked at me like he was expecting me to make fun of him. "I love reading too!In fact last night I was just reading '1000 advanced spells' I finished it all in one day." He looked at me surprised again and looked like he was fighting himself to talk or not talk with me.

That's when Profes. Mcogonagall shouted "Students it's time to get to classes I'm only going to remind you for the first week back to school after that you are on your own. And if you're late next week expect dentition" There were groans, with that the Dining Hall started filing out.

The boy got up with his book and bag and I got up also. He started walking but then suddenly stopped. I ran into him "I'm sorry I did" But he cut me off by saying "Remus Lupin." "What?" I said confused.

He spun around "My name is Remus Lupin." With that he spun back around and disappeared in the crowd of students.

**Xxx**

"Markeshia,Markeshia!" I heard Hermione yell from behind me. I turned around slowly still bewildered he talked to me. She and our gang of girls caught up to me. "So did you talk to him?" She asked me as we started to walk out of the hall. "Yeah but he wouldn't say anything. But when it was time to go he told me his name.

It was a nice name, has a ring to it it is Remus Lupin." I said while pulling my slipping bag up on my shoulder again. "Hm, that is a nice name.

When you break him out of his shell have him come to our group." Hermione said. "Why don't you help me?" I asked. She blushed and said "W well your better at talking to people than me an and w well he is kinda cute okay!Also I don't like to see people without any friends" She rushed out the end.

I stared at her for a second then busted out laughing almost running into a wall. She glared at me. "I'm sorry I'm sorry it was just so sudden,you had good intention but sexiness is always the reason you do it. And you weren't lying he is kinda cute,I'll probably have to take him for myself." I said with a smirk. Hermione playfully glared at me and sped walk to class with the girls behind her yammering.

That's when I felt arms encircle my waist I yelped when the person pulled me close and said in my ear "But you already love someone sexy." I smiled I knew that voice anywhere. I answered "And who might that be?"

He chucked and said sarcastically "Elmo."I laughed and I turned around in the arms and stared into the bluest eyes ever and said in a teasing tone"Oh that sexy man. I just have to many to keep track of these days.""Well that means I have to step up my sexy to be number one on your list." He said running a hand through my hair.

"Don't worry you don't have to do that,that spot is already filled."I said. "By who?" he asked. "You." I said as I grabbed his face and kissed him fully on his red,sexy lips while I was kissing him it felt like the world stopped and it was just us. His tongue roamed across my lips wanting to deepen the kiss I parted my lips and my tongue darted out to his tongue.

We battled for control and eventually I gave in. We kissed for about five minutes, when we parted for breath we held each other. I still had my eyes closed, I smiled and rested my forehead on his,when ever we kissed I had to take a minute to get my bearings,they were just that powerful,they made everything in me go weak. Even being next to each other made me a little light headed. After a minute of us getting our bearings, He said "Hey babe, I missed you." I kissed his nose and said "Hey, I missed you to Jonah." I opened my eyes to see him smiling down at me.

In the corner of my eye I could see the girls already going into Transfiguration. "Come on lover boy let's go." I said giving him a quick peck on the lips, feeling a jolt of addicting electricity I get only from him. I took a breath to get my self together then I intertwined our hands and started running to the class with him in tow.

**Xxx**

**Send a prayer out for those who died in 9/11 and for their families who are still !Another long chapter,I'm getting pretty good at this!I enjoyed writing this chapter especially the ending. I know I'm a closet pervert lol!A reviewer named Ty said I forgot about Remus. How can I forget about Remus! That's right I can't he was just coming later in the story which is this chapter. Not all of the Marauders became friends Remus came later if I am correct. I want to thank Ty for reviewing and the favorites and alerts. The classes will start in the next chapter so don't worry! Like always Read and Review! Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter!**

**I do own:Markeshia,Jonah,Rose,Marie,Tteylor,Kayla,and Oreo! :) **


	9. Whats Wrong,Markeshia!,Losing them again

**Checkout my new story 'When I Wake' Bleach fanfic! Also go to my profile to vote for who you want Hermione to be with!**

**Summary:Hermione is the girl who lived but with a whole new twist. She is in the Marauders Era. Who will she love? Who are her friends and enemies? Who is Hermione? **

**Here's another chapter commin your way! **

**Xxx**

**Markeshia's Pov**

"Babe!Babe!Pumpkin!Sugar Pops!Jesus Markeshia!" Jonah yelled. I stopped before I opened the door and yelled "What! We only have 10 more minutes before class starts!All though I am flattered. Really I am but we can't just stand here and fog up the windows with our passion. We only have ten bloody minutes!"Huffed out air and said "Men!" Jonah started to laugh after he was red in the face and pretty much calmed down he said "All though that does sound like a good idea ,that is not what I meant. What I was going to say and what I have told you for a year now is that I am in 2nd year. Gosh and you call us men dramatic. But it's good to know I get you all hot and bothered."He started to crack up again."You do not get me all hot and bothered!" I shouted. Some boys overheard me and started to laugh and wolf whistle, Jonah laughed harder. By now I was totally blushing even though you couldn't see it on my chocolate complexion if you looked real close you could see it.

"Are you blushing?" He said as he came down off his high and got up real close to my face which made me blush more. "You are!" He said chuckling. I glared at him and said fiery"I hate you Jonah William Billus Anderson."and gave him the bird. When I turned around real quickly to open the door I felt his strong warm arms around me as he said in a amused tone "Are you embarrassed?" As I tried to pull out of his grip I said "N-no I'm not embarrassed,so let me go!" "You are,you never stutter,or blush and you don't need to be embarrassed I would much rather spend my day snogging you. You also don't hate me."He said in his sexy tone."Yes I do." I said defiantly. "No, you can't." He said. I stopped struggling curios to why I couldn't hate his very existence. "Why not?" "Because I did not spend all my child life all the way to three to five to lose you."He said seriously. I turned around and said "Aw,Jonah how sweet!I really can't hate you now."I kissed him on his nose and lips sending us into a daze.

He recovered first and pulled away from the kiss when I still had my lips puckered"Well that and I got to stay everyone's number one sexy man. Got a rep to keep."He said with that devilish smile of his. I stared at him for a minute then I turned around back to the door and put my hand on the handle

as I did this I said "You know what Jonah." "Hmm." he said snuggling into my neck and tightening his grip on my waist. "I take it all back. I still hate you."

He stopped his ministrations as I tried to struggle out of his grip. "Come on love you know I was joking." I knew he was I was just having to much fun messing with him. "No I will never forgive you." I said still struggling although weakly. "You know you love me."

When I was going to retort he spun me around and kissed me. When I was going to pull away from the kiss he surprised me by pushing me up against the wall. I gasped and I started to really fight now, I remembered this all to well. I thought as a tear slid down my face _'Oh no not again,someone help me.'_

_Flashback _

"_Go over to the wall and if you scream I'll be extra rough." He said as he smirked at me with his rotten teeth. I did as he said knowing if I didn't things would only get worse. "Now turn around." I did as told. He walked up to me with strong demanding steps. When he was close to me I could smell the cigarettes and booze all on his clothes and breath as he said "Good girl." He pushed me up on the wall and __started to rip my clothes off of me roughly._

_End Flashback_

"Get off,don't touch me,don't touch me,don't touch me." I whimpered over and over like a mantra. I rubbed my skin over my uniform coat trying to rub it raw from my bone. "Markeshia,Markeshia baby what's wrong?Markeshia tell me what's wrong." I heard Jonah's voice as he held me close to his chest but his voice sounded like it was far away."Don't,D-Don't let him get me Jonah d-d-don't let him hurt m-me."I could taste and feel my salty tears on my cheeks and tongue,the snot running out of my nose as I stuttered. Jonah gripped me tighter rocking me back and forth and kissing my head,and stroking my back as he said in a determined voice "I won't let him hurt you so don't leave me. Stay with me." I cried harder as a chocked out "I'll t-try. I'll try .I just don't know w-what t-to do." I took in a deep gasp to get my breath that I was chocking off of from my tears back. I slowly and cautiously wrapped my arms around him and when I did have them around him I gripped onto him loosely and cried my heart out. "It's okay I am here."Jonah said to me over and over as we rocked back and forth on the floor in front of the classroom door.

**Xxx**

**Hermione's Pov**

When I walked into the classroom I saw no one inside and thought _'Good,first dibs on seats.' _With that I walked to the desk that was in the middle and sat taking out a parchment and a white quill with a light blue sparkly tip,I looked at the board and started to take notes. After two minutes of me scratching on a parchment I heard the door slam open and on either sides of me two bodies plop down. I glanced up to see if either of them was Markeshia but I was let down. It was Leticia and Delaney. "Hi guys,has Markeshia come in yet?" I asked them and they both shrugged as they looked around also. I saw Kayla and a tanned girl with black wavy mid shoulder length hair,her eyes were brown almost black.

"Hi,my name is Hermione Granger yours?" I said to her. She smiled with her slightly chubby cheeks that reminded me of chipmunks as she said "Jelena Snape." I stared at her with wide eyes remembering the boy I met in the bathroom with the same eye and hair color. "A-are you Severus Snape's sister?" I asked. She stared at me with calculating eyes then smiled as she said "Yes I am, and I am so pleased to meet you. I have wanted to thank you for helping my big brother in the train." I shook my head while waving my hands in front of me. "It was no problem at all. Would you happen to know who did it by a chance?" I asked. "Well yes I do and it was quite shocking too it was.." but she was cut off as 24 more students shuffled into class. I gave her a look that meant 'Tell me later' and she nodded. I searched in the crowd of students for Markeshia but she was no where insight.

I looked at the back of my hand and worriedly read the watch as I thought _'I could have sworn she was right behind us now she only has five minutes.' _

A minute before the class started the door opened slowly. I waited with baited breath but when I saw waist length black,red,brown hair flow in I let out my breath. It was her,but I could tell something was wrong as she walked in. She had her head held down so her eyes were shadowed,her hair was messier than this morning,and her clothes were disgruntled. But from her genes she got from her mother she still looked beautiful.

I could see Kayla wave her over to her table but she just looked at her for a second then tilted her head all the way to the back table. She walked that way I looked at where she looked and saw none other than Remus Lupin sitting by himself taking notes with a black quill with a fiery red tip.

She sat quietly next to him for a minute. He turned and looked at her with a confused look but then it turned into one of concern and his lips moved him saying something but me not hearing because of all the chattering. When he finished she just laid her head on his shoulder her bangs still covering her eyes but I could see her lips move as she said something.

His surprised look from her laying her head on him disappeared and he slowly went back to taking notes.

I watched as Kayla stopped waving our gang of girls all looked at each other then back at Markeshia a clear message meaning we will ask her about it after class.

That's when the door to our right banged open and Profes. Mcgonagall walked in and with a swish of her wand fully opened the half closed blinds making everyone squint. She said loudly in her already loud and strict tone ""Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." with that she walked up to a bird,which no one had noticed before and changed it into a water goblet with a tap of her wand.

There were oh's and awe's clapping and chatter of excitement. I was excited also to especially learn transfiguration.

"Now get out your Transfiguration textbooks and turn to page 30,get ready to take notes." She said. There were groans but everyone did what they were told.

**Xxx**

"Homework today is 10 feet of parchment in the wand movements for an appropriate transfiguration. Class dismissed."Said Profes. Mcgonagall. I finished my last sentence on my notes and started to put my things into my bag. When I looked up to go to Markeshia and ask her what happened she was already half way out the door while holding Remus's hand his pale face was quite red. I felt a little jealous but I quickly snuffed it

"Markeshia!Wait a minute!" Yelled Kayla as she,Delaney,Leticia,and a over weight girl with glasses and shoulder length brown hair ran out of the room. I turned to walk that way when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to look and saw the faces I didn't want to see right now. "Hermione will you please talk to us."Pleaded James. I glared down at the hand that was on my arm and said "Why should I?" He let go of me and reached into his pocket as he said "I brought you some sugar quills. Please forgive me." I stared at the sugar quills then him.

A slow smile spread across my face. "How did you know?" James smiled awkwardly and blushed as he ran a hand through his already messed up hair he said "Reece." I gave him a weird look then I got it 'That is why he is so embarrassed!Pfft and he said I was the love of his life and there was no one else for him. Good thing I didn't fall for it,and any way he is not my type. Well that was a lie he is my type but Lily likes him.

Even though he is cute and has the potential to be handsome when he is older I got my eyes set on someone else right now.' I was brought out of my rambling thoughts by James shaking me. "What James?" I said he let me go and said "You blacked out for a second on me." I smirked. I was going to get some payback right about now I thought evilly as I said "Yes,I was just thinking about what Markeshia did last night." I turned around to pick up my stuff. "What did she do." James said sounding very curios and excited.

I had to hold in my laugh and keep a straight face as I turned around to him and said "Oh it's nothing really,just this boy she like really really fancies." James sped walk closer to me getting in my face almost shouting "Who is he?" I turned around again taking a few steps forward before looking over my shoulder and saying "Oh,she told me not to tell you but" "But what."James said taking a step towards me. "She." I stopped myself from bursting out laughing as he took a step closer and said "She?" I sighed dramatically and threw up my arms as I said "Fine I'll tell you but you can't tell her I told you. Alright?" He nodded excitedly.

I put in a long pause having James twitching under my gaze waiting for me to just spit it out. "She she fancies you James!There I said it. Oh and she wants you to ask her out so badly at dinner tonight." James looked like he could just die happy. He got his stuff and walked out of the classroom in a daze mumbling "She loves me!" When the door closed and I was sure he was gone I started cracking up tears falling out of my eyes,I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt.

That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I screamed and jumped as I turned around with wide eyes. I let out a breath seeing Jelena. "You scared me Snape!Don't do such things." She just smiled but then got serious "I will not tell you the exact names of who did those things to my brother but I will warn you. Watch out who you hang with. They might not be who you think they are." With that she stormed out of the door robes swishing behind her.

'I wonder what she meant.' I looked at my watch and saw I had only 20 minutes to make it to potions.

"Darn,I have to hurry." I said as I ran out the door.

**Xxx**

"Whew,almost there." I said as I turned the corner to where I was sure this time was the door to potions. I had gotten lost six times in the last 10 minutes. What I saw surprised me and lifted blush to my face. It was Jonah leaning against the wall next to the potions door he was kissing a girl with blonde hair and green eyes with freckles all over her face,she was pretty but was revealing way to much cleavage with 3 buttons unbuttoned. He backed away from the kiss to her ear and whispered something that made her giggle and blush as she kissed him again and ran away. "Hello Jonah." Jonah jumped and looked at me "Hey Bushy." He said as he rubbed his hand on my head. I glared at him and backed up. When I was going to give him a piece of my mind he looked behind me and got pale.

"What's wrong?" I said as I turned around I saw Markeshia. "Oh! Markeshia you scared me,I felt someone behind me why didn't you say anything?Where have you been?" I screamed as I hugged her she didn't hug back though. I gave her a weird look but didn't want to ask until later tonight when we were alone what was wrong. "Silly me,Markeshia this is my friend Jonah Anderson." I said while gesturing to a very pale Jonah. They didn't shake or say anything to each other. "You know each other?" I asked. Jonah nodded slowly still very pale. Markeshia didn't do anything but stare at Jonah with a blank face. "M-Markeshia it's n-not" but he was cut off when Remus came up next to Markeshia and took her hand whispering something I couldn't hear into her ear.

She nodded with a small smile and whispered something I couldn't hear either back then she laid her head on his shoulder while wrapping her arms around his left arm. Remus smiled then looked at me as he said "Excuse us." I nodded. He smiled and with that walked into potions.

I looked at Jonah he still was pale and looked sad,guilty,and a bit angry. Not wanting to be busy I said "Jonah I have to go. Are you going to be okay?" He looked at me and nodded then stormed off.

I looked until he was gone then I went into potions. I saw Sirius,James,and Peter sitting together at a desk in the middle. Markeshia was in the back with Remus and I didn't want to bother them and I was a little shy to talk to him. Lily was in front of James and them at a desk alone. Since I had forgiven James and got some revenge on him I was not so mad anymore so I went and sat next to her taking out my quill and a parchment.

"Hermione!" she gasped with big eyes she looked very surprised. I smiled at her and looked at the board taking notes. I heard sniffling and turned to look at Lily but before my head even turned she had her arms tight around me as she mumbled over and over " I'm sorry!" I was surprised but then I smiled and patted her head saying "It's okay,I forgive you."

She pulled back wiping her red puffy eyes with a big smile but then it changed to a frown and more tears started to pool under her eyes. "Hey come on stop crying she said she forgave you." Sirius said to Lily. He looked at me and I at him and he blurted out "Sorry." I nodded at him. He held out his hand and I looked at it for a second then I shook it.

"H-Hermione,I'm sorry." Peter said nervously also holding out his hand for a truce. I smiled and pulled him into a hug saying "I forgive you Peter." He weakly hugged me back,after a second I let go and sat turned around and got back into my seat next to a still crying Lily.

I sighed and brought her back into my arms as I said "Stop crying I said I forgave you." She shook her head still crying whispering "No,it's not that. Hermione I-I think we shouldn't hang around the boys." I looked at her like she had two heads and whispered "Why not?I missed being with you guys and I just forgave you and became friends. What did they do?" Lily turned pale and got what looked like a cold sweat. "Lily it's okay tell me what happened." I said in a comforting voice. She fidgeted and opened her mouth whispering so the boy's wouldn't hear even though they looked to be in there on conversation "They... they did something horrible Hermione t-to one of my friends and I.. and I just watched!" I nodded for her to continue "They got..." But she was cut of as a door slammed and

a fat short man with tiny feet and a small head with barley any hair on it,his nose was big and deformed and he had a brown mustache. All in all he was a very very unattractive man and his smile made him look even worse.

"Hello class you may call me Profes. Slughorn! I will be teaching you how to create potions for your seven years you'll be staying here. Not without help though. I would like to introduce Tobias Snape. He is an apprentice of mine and will be helping me out. Don't be shy Tobias introduce yourself." Said Profes. Slughorn with that horrid smile of his.

I was surprised to hear that name. There were sure a lot of Snape's around Hogwarts. Out of the shadows came a tall figure wearing all black with a black cape. What surprised me more is that he looked just like the boy I saved in the bathroom,Severus Snape. The only thing that didn't make him Severus's twin was that he had the skin color of his daughter Jelena.

His beady black eyes fell on me for a second,it felt like he was staring into my soul. Then he looked away from me looking to the back of the room,I just knew he was doing the same thing to Markeshia.

After looking into our souls he looked at everyone else and said "You may call me Profes. Tobias,since we have to many Snape's at this school. I believe Profes. Slughorn is letting me teach the lesson today."He said looking at Profes. Slughorn for the go ahead which he gave with a nod of his small ,hairless head and a horrible smile. Profes. Tobias turned to the board ,robes billowing behind him as he said "Today we will be taking notes on how to make a minor sleeping potion." He flicked his wand and a piece of chalk floated to the board and started to write things down quickly.

There was scrambling for a quill and parchment around the room,I was already prepared so I got to work still wondering what Lily was going to say. "Psst Hermione." Sirius whispered. I ignored him not wanting to get in trouble for being of task. "Hermione! Psssssst. Hermione!" He whispered louder. I gripped my quill tighter,he was starting to really annoy. When I felt a paper hit the back of my head that's when I totally lost it. I jumped out of my seat quickly turned around and yelled "What do you bloody want Sirius?" Before I noticed what I was doing it was to late as I heard "Well if it isn't Miss. Granger, one of our new celebrities on campus." "Tell me what you get when you Add 4 sprigs of Lavender to the mortar,Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to the mortar, Crush into a creamy paste using the pestle, Add 2 blobs of Flobberworm Mucus to your cauldron, Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to your cauldron,Gently heat for 30 seconds, Add 3 measures of the crushed mixture to your cauldron, Wave your wand, Leave to brew and return in 100 minutes, Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to your cauldron, Heat on a high temperature for 1 minute, Add 4 Valerian Sprigs to your cauldron, Stir 7 times, clockwise, and Wave your wand to complete the potion."

He said real fast staring me down. I smirked inwardly and said "You get a powerful sleeping potion."

"Wrong, it's called a sleeping draught.5 points from Gryffindor thanks to Miss Granger for not reading the study guide " I heard lot's of complaints thrown at me from Gryffindor mates and snickers from all the Slytherins. My mouth dropped open,he never asked for a specific name to the potion. When I was going to retort someone beat me to it "That is total bull,she got it right,the Sleeping Draught is a very powerful sleeping potion. You also never asked for the name." I turned around to see Markeshia with a blank expression her head laying on Remus's shoulder, but now her hair was out of her face in her eyes, I could see sadness and pain and a little anger and sassyness.

Profes. Tobias had a sneer on his face as he snapped his head in Markeshia's direction. "Well,here is our other celebrity on campus. Since you seem to know everything what do you get when you

12 lacewing flies that have been stewed for 21 days,1 ounce of crude Antimony,4 leeches that have been "unsucculated",16 scruples of fluxweed that were picked at full moon,3 drachms of pulverized Sal Ammoniac, Pulverized blades of knotgrass,1 pinch of powdered horn of a Bicorn that has been "lunar extracted",Filings and rasplings of Saltpeter, Mercury and Mars,Shredded dried skin of a Boomslang, and Extract of The-Transfigured-Being-To-Be." By the end he had a smug smile. My hand shot into the air unconsciously, 'I know the answer to this one, Markeshia probably won't know it.' I thought.

I was surprised when she said "It's a very illegal potion called Polly Juice potion,if made correctly it allows the user to be someone else for a certain amount of time."She gave a simple short but very descriptive answer. Sirius and James wolf whistled. He turned his head their way and said "10 points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's,and Mr. Black's behavior. Another 5 points from Gryffindor for Miss. _aimée Femme_ for" "It's Reece ." Markeshia said with venom. He just stared at her and said "Like I was saying lost points for her attitude." There were angry growls and groans from our house.

"Now back to the notes." He said as he turned around I looked up at Markeshia giving her a small smile. The sides of her mouth twitched a little but that was all she could give me. 'OK now I'm really worried, what is up with her?' I thought of what could have happened when I lost her this morning as I took down notes. Then a face popped into my head, it was Jonah's. 'That has to be it!' I thought. "Before you go you have homework on how a minor sleeping potion affects a person, it has to be 3 ½ feet of parchment. You are dismissed." This time I threw everything in my bag and raced to the door.

I let everyone out waiting for Markeshia. When I saw her I ran up to her and said "Markeshia you got to tell me what's wrong." She just stared at me and then walked around me. My jaw dropped. 'Oh she is not getting away that easily.' I thought as I spun around my face getting red with frustration and anger.

"Is it because of Jonah?" I yelled at her. She stiffened her hand on the knob. I smirked 'I hit it right on the nail.' "It is isn't it? He did something to you didn't he." As I said this her shoulders started shaking. 'She's crying,I'm getting into her.' I reached my arm out to touch her shoulder as I said "Markeshia if he did something you got to let me" I was cut off "Shut up!" She yelled. My hand dropped and my eyes widened "W-what did you say?" I asked. "Shut up! Y-you don't know anything about me! Stop trying to handle everything! You barley even know me,I barley even know you. So... so stop it." She yelled again her shoulders still shaking from what I now knew was anger. Tears sprung to the edges of my eyes as I reached my arm forward and said "M-Markeshia what" "Don't touch me." She spat lowly with venom. I brought my hand back quickly like it was burned. The tears were starting to fall as I ran past her and out the door.

Right when I ran out I ran into a chest. That's when my dam of tears fell and I broke down to the floor arms holding me up and sliding down to the floor with me. "Hermione what's wrong?" I heard the familiar voice of James. I felt hands on my back "Hermione what's wrong? Are You hurt?" I heard Sirius say to me. "Hermione are you okay?" I heard Lily say. "Y-yeah Hermione a-are you all right." Peter said nervously.

I just kept crying. "Hermione, tell us what's wrong." James said while stroking my hair. I gripped onto him even harder as I said "_J-James, tout le monde qu'elle déteste m-moi !" (_ J-James,everyone she hates m-me!) "Hermione,speak English." I nodded still crying as I said "She,she h-hates me! I don't know w-what I did wrong!" "Who Hermione? Who hates you?" Lily said confused. I cried harder as I said "M-Markeshia!" That was the last thing I could say as I broke down completely. "Come on we can skip charms. You need us." Sirius said.

I felt James pick me up and steady me on my feet. Sirius threw one of my arms over his shoulders and James threw my other over his. They carried me all the way back up to the common room and sat me on the couch trying to talk to me and get answers out of me.

I just sat there crying my eyes out. After 10 minutes of them getting no answers they started talking about Markeshia. "I told you guys she was trouble. Even if she is one of the chosen ones,and is the most gorgeous being to walk the planet." Sirius said finishing the end in a dreamy tone. "Y-yeah." Peter agreed. James sat quietly on the red recliner chair. Lily looked over at him and put her hand on his and said "See James she is nothing but trouble you need to forget about her." James nodded his head and said "I will have to." I shook my head and said "S-stop it. It was my fault for being so nosy." "Don't blame yourself Hermione." Lily said as she sat next to me and put her arm over my shoulders to comfort me. "So Hermione how about that date?" Sirius said as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. I laughed and said wearily "N-never." They tried cheering me up after that comment. "You guys need to go to charms I'll be fine." I said Sirius and James opened their mouth to protest but I cut them off "No,you are going to go,no cutting class for me." "Are you sure Hermione?" Lily said touching my shoulder. I nodded. "Well,OK you heard her boys let's go." Lily said shooing the boy's out. Before she left she stopped at the portraits entrance and said "Hermione we still have to talk about the boy's. But for now you rest." She said and left. I laid on the couch thinking,sad, and trying to get over a lost friend

**Xxx**

**Markeshia's Pov**

When Hermione left I fell to the floor crying. I heard foot steps behind me as I cried. "W-what do y-you want Remus." He didn't say anything just knelt next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

After 5 minutes of him just holding me while I cried he said "Why did you do that. She probably could have helped." I shook my head and said "The same reason you don't tell anyone who you are and don't let anyone in." I took in a breath and said "I don't want to burden her with my secret like I already did with you." He closed his mouth. I sighed and wiped away my tears as I wrapped my arms around him I said "I'm sorry that was mean." "No it was not mean it was true." He said. I gave him one last squeeze as I said "Let's go to charms before were late." I tried to get up but his arms held firm. I looked up at him confused and said "What's wrong?"

He started shaking as he said "Why do you still talk to me even though you know what I am,What I am capable of doing,how dangerous I am?" My face softened as I brought my hand up to his face and said softly "Oh Remus, I talk to you because we both have something in common." He looked at me confusedly. "What is that?" He said I gave him a small smile while caressing his cheek and said "We both have something to hide."

He looked down sadly and said "Is that the only reason you talk to me?" I turned his head up so he could look me in the eye and said "Of course not your funny,nice,caring,and a big softy. Oh and might I add handsome." He blushed and said "Well I already knew that last part." I laughed "Yeah right." I said sarcastically. He laughed with me. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and he jumped in the air really quick with a red face leaving me to tumble to the floor.

He touched his lips as he stuttered "What what was that f-for." I picked myself up and grabbed his hand walking to the door as I said. "Remus you are very smart so I know you know what a kiss is and what it means." His mouthed dropped and I giggled under my breath 'Oh,this is too much fun!' I thought. I looked down shyly and then looked back up at him and said "Yes,it's because...because I love you."

He sputtered turning even more red. I couldn't hold it in anymore as I opened the classroom door and walked out I started to crack up. "Haha! Oh Remus you are to gullible! It was just a friendly kiss! Nothing to get your panties all in a knot." I said still laughing.

Remus closed his mouth and pulled his hand away from mine walking faster getting in front of me saying "That was not funny Markeshia." "Awe, come on Remus did I embarrass you." I said as I tried to catch up to him. He didn't answer. "Okay I am sorry Remus. Will you please forgive me?" He stopped and I ran into him. "If you never do that again." I put my hand onto the back of my head and said "Um well I can't promise you that." I laughed nervously as he turned around slowly. I took a sharp intake of breath as Remus picked me up. I yelped when he hefted mover his shoulder and held me upside down. I screamed "Remus! Put me down right now,or so help me God I will break your neck!"

"Um hm." He said like he wasn't listening to me or didn't believe me. He started to spin around "Remus!" I screamed. He started laughing and going faster. I started to laugh.

"Ugh just look at her how can she laugh after what she did to Hermione." I heard someone say. I stopped laughing and I grabbed Remus's shoulders and pushed off them and did a back flip and landed on my feet perfectly. I looked in the direction I had heard it and saw a red head in a group of boy's glaring at me.

"Whoa, Markeshia how did you do that." Remus said excitedly and amazed. "Tell you later Remus. Let's go." With that I stormed off to Charms.

**Xxx**

In charms we had assigned seats. We had to find the desks that had our name on them. I found my name illuminated on the table, my name was sparkly and clouds floated in the background with a crescent moon. 'Couldn't describe me better." I thought while poking the scar on my chest. I sat down and looked at the desk to my right. I groaned as I read Sirius Black in black ink,his background was covered in hearts and a girl in a short red dress and red stilettos that looked awfully like me posing and winking,a girl that I could have sworn was Hermione in a short skirt and a tiny tank top that showed her stomach, and 5 other girls blowing kisses and waving in very revealing clothes. Before I could take a closer look to see if it was me and Hermione in there, the owner of the seat slammed his bag down on the table and got into his seat stiffly glaring and blushing at me in the process. I smiled a small awkward smile and turned my head to the desk on my left. I groaned even louder when I saw the name James Potter in my favorite color,emerald green. His background was a Quidditch field, he was on a broom with,once again a girl that looked like me but shockingly I was not in revealing clothes, I had a long sleeved emerald green jumper and some denim skinny jeans. My arms were wrapped around his waist lovingly, he turned his head to the side a little and kissed me.

I was blushing as I turned my head to the side. 'Lucky my skin tone is dark otherwise I would be looking like a tomato.'I thought.

I looked behind me to see where Remus sat and luckily he was right behind my desk which was an arms reach away,his desk was a fur seater. I looked at his desk and saw a full moon with a wolf howling in his background. His letters were a fuzzy brown, it looked like dog's hair but thicker. 'Oh,Remus.' I thought sadly as I looked up at him. He gave me a small sad smile. I looked to the desk next to him and read 'Severus Snape' 'That's Jelena's brother! Aw! What did I use to call him? I got it Lil Sevy. He used to blush and yell at me every time I called him that.' I thought while reminiscing, in his background I could see him befriending James,Sirius,and Peter. They were next to a bathroom when Sirius cast the _perfeterius totalus_ spell on Lil Sevy and Peter pushed him in the bathroom,I saw James stuff him in the toilet when he was finished Sirius twirled his wand and a piece of duck tape appeared around his mouth. Lil Sevy was crying and yelling the whole time this happened,but with the tape on his mouth all he could do was cry and struggle. In the background I could see red flaming hair and green eyes crying and shaking her head. The boy's high five each other and left James pulling a crying and protesting Lily behind him.

When I had enough and was about to turn around the background changed into a very familiar field with a circle of sakura tree's blowing their pink leaves everywhere. I could see three children playing in the field. 'I remember this.' I thought. Now they were laying down on the sakura covered grass floor laughing and talking. Lil Sevy was in the middle,Jelena on his right and me on his left, we were holding hands with Severus.

Lil Sevy turned his head my way and just stared at me. I turned my head to look at him and said something and smiled as he started to blush. He yelled something at me that made me and Jelena laugh. After we calmed down Sevy said something else Jelena was nodding her head and said something,and I nodded and my mouth started to move to a beat. I was singing. Then the background went back to what I saw earlier. I looked away not wanting to see those horrible things done to him. 'I have to tell Hermione.' I thought storing it in my mind for a reminder. I looked next to the desk that was next to Severus it was Hermione's her desk I couldn't see because Severus had put his bag on the desk and sneered at me. I looked up at him and gave him a tight lipped smile as I turned away.

I looked to the desk to Remus's left and read Lily Evans that was written in a deep violet color her background was another weird one,she way with James in the hall way snogging the life out of him while I sat there crying. 'What is up with me being in people's background.' I thought with my face screwed up in a disgusted face at Lily's background.

I looked at Remus and raised an eyebrow at Lily's and James desk. He looked and he shrugged his arms still not daring to look at his desk again. I turned around as I heard the owner of the desk that was to my left sit down.

I looked at him and I saw he was looking at his name with a blush. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him thinking 'Typical boy.' I heard the teacher door open and foot steps but no body. The whole class looked around but we saw no one. "Up here class." Everyone looked to a stack of books where a small man stood,he had white hair and a receding hair line that started in the middle of his head he wore tiny round glasses that were at the tip of his big nose, he wore a tiny tan suite with a tie that showed a moving waterfall. "My name is Profes. Flitwick and in this class you will learn charms in charms." He said laughing at his own joke. No one else laughed. I raised my hand in the air. "Oh, if it isn't Miss. Reece,you look so much like your mother but the eyes are like your father's. Sorry go ahead dear." I smiled and said "First off everyone say's I have my fathers nose and face structure and I have my mother's eyes which turned emerald green at times and are brown at other times and her uncontrollable hair. Second I have a question why do you have these backgrounds in the back of our name?"

He sputtered at what I said in the begging then humphed and straightened his suite he grumbled "You have her attitude too." I smirked as he said "Well this is called the _illusionment charm_, this charm can be used in many ways,in some desks I put the charm to represent you like your desk,others I cast it to show their dreams,their worst fear,a secret,and there worst memory and their happiest memory. There all things about you. You have to find the right spell to get your background off your desk if you don't want to see it. The spell is called _disillusionment _but the tricky part is how to use it. I'll give you 10 minutes and then we will move on." he said as he sat down on the stack of books. I heard people take out there wands and say the spell but then start to complain.

I looked at Sirius he kept saying the spell over and over. I looked at James he was doing the same thing. Lily had her background gone the first time she tried with a blush and a look of determination on her face. I got my wand out and pointed it to my name and said with much conviction "_disillusionment" _

I opened my eyes which I had closed and saw that it was still there. "Ugh what is wrong with this thing." I grumbled to myself. Lily laughed at James and said "Stop, all you need to do is overcome it get over the illusion, just let it flow away but not to far or you will lose what is apart of you." I took what she said to heart and closed my eyes and pointed my wand back to my name and said "_Disillusionment."_ I imagined my scar and it's point and how it connected with the background,then it started to fade but before I lost it I brought it back and stored it in my heart.

When I opened my eyes my background was gone. "I did it." I said to myself.

"Goody for you." Sirius spat. I looked at him struggling 'Good let him struggle.' I thought with a sniff. After awhile of him still trying and failing I felt bad at what I thought and was about to help him when Profes. Flitwick said "10 minutes up time to start the lesson." He waved his wand and feathers appeared infront of everyone in the room. "Today you will be learning the spell _Wingardium Leviosa_ which makes a object float with a move of your wand. Like this." He demonstrated a swish and flick motion at his feather and it moved up and up as he moved his wand. "Now get started." I watched as the class started all with failure.

James coughed into his hand and pointed his wand to his feather and said "_Wingardium Leviosaa" _nothing happened. He said it three more times and I got frustrated and said "Your saying it all wrong, it's _Wingardium Leviosa _not _Wingardium Leviosaa_." He whipped his head at me and gave me a half halfhearted glare and said "Well since you seem to know everything why don't you do it." I glared back and said "Fine!" I raised my wand to my feather and said simply "_Wingardium Leviosa." _My feather started to float in the air as I moved my hand in an up and down motion. Profes. Flitwick started to clap and say "Oh, bravo Miss. Reece, you are a smart one you are! The first one to get it too!" He kept giving me more praises.

I heard Lily growl and up her efforts. "Students unfortunately it's time to go no homework for today. Your dismissed!" I got my bag and headed out the door, I still wasn't ready or up to facing anyone but Remus.

When I was out the door I waited by it for Remus. "She is such a know it all, It's _Wingardium Leviosa _not _Wingardium Leviosaa! _Haha!" I heard Sirius say when he got out the door. The group started to laugh. I felt tears wanting to spill out but I sucked them back in as Remus came out the classroom door.

He walked up to me smiling, I gave him a fake smile trying to avoid his eyes knowing if I did look at them he would see my sadness.

"It's time for Lunch,I am starving what about you?" I heard his voice distantly say 'How am I going to tell Hermione her so called friends are big old bullies and are mean and horrible? I probably have no right to even think about them like that after what I had said to her,she probably hates me.' I thought my head falling forward. "Markeshia,Markeshia,Hey!" Remus yelled in my ear and I jumped and looked around we were in an empty hallway. "What is your problem! Why did you yell in my ear,and why is the hallway empty?" I yelled back at him. "You went into your own world for five bloody minutes and you wouldn't say anything or move even when I shook you to death! So I yelled in your ear." He said the end nonchalantly.

"Oh,well aren't you hungry let's go." I said as we started walking to the Great Hall. "Um,Markeshia that is the wrong way." Remus said as he pointed behind us. I turned around and started to walk that way "I knew that I was just testing your sense of direction." I said. "Uh huh." Remus laughed. "Shut up!" I said and we laughed the whole way to the Great Hall.

**Xxx**

When me and Remus walked into the Great Hall all eyes were on me. I held my head down not moving until I felt Remus's warm hand grab mine and give it a squeeze. I squeezed back and held my head up and walked to the end of the table 'I am not ready to face all my friends questions just yet.' I heard whispers along our walk like "Look at her she is such a slut" and "She thinks she is so special that she doesn't need a uniform"Those comments sent a arrow straight at my heart.

That's when I saw brown turning to a bushy mess again head of hair. It was Hermione sitting with those.. those.. two-faced group of boys and that mean red head.

I just walked past them ignoring their hurtful comments and glares as I went. I also passed my childhood friends wave at me but I kept going, I wasn't ready to tell them why I was acting that way.I sat down with Remus next to me and I started to make my plate 2 turkey sandwiches,and apple,pumpkin juice,and my favorite fruit in the whole wide world...grapes. I started to dig in.

"Wow I never seen any girl put down so much food." Remus said as he started at me. I gulped down some pumpkin juice and smiled at him as I said "I'm not just some girl." He smiled back and started to eat his ham sandwich with potato chips on it. When I finished my two sandwiches I started on my stack of grapes. When I took a bite and closed my eyes at the sweet taste I heard someone sit down in front of us.

I snapped my eyes open and saw someone I hadn't seen since my break down this morning. It was Jonah he had that small cute apologetic smile he had every time he was going to apologize,he had his hand in my face with that was holding a bouquet of white star lilies with a hint of emerald green in it's folds and emerald green roses my favorite flowers and color,it had a little yellow card,which is my second favorite color in the bouquet.

I felt eyes on us and I blushed as I took the flowers. I smelled them and they smelled like rain,one of my favorite smells. 'Wow he has gone all out on a apology having all my favorite things in one and he didn't really do anything wrong, I am the one who ignored everyone today, I am just hurting people left and right.' I thought feeling guilty while taking out the card.

On the front it said 'Sorry.' I opened it up and I read 'Sorry love,will you ever forgive me?' I looked up from the card and smiled a small smile at him as I ripped the card up. His face went from happy to confused and sad again. "You are wrong Jonah,I am the one who should be sorry not you so,sorry for being such a pain in the arse,and look at all those bruises I gave you this morning!Will you forgive me?" I said.

He smiled while touching the big bruise I gave him on his arm when I had my break down in the morning and said "It's okay,I forgive you." I smiled a big smile and said "Thank you for the flowers they are beautiful!" "They are your favorite." He said with a smug smile. "Don't get all smug on me mister. Oh I want you to meet my friend Remus Lupin,Remus this is Jonah Anderson my" "I'm her boyfriend." Jonah said as he held out his hand for him to shake.

I watched as Remus's eyes widen from learning Jonah's name or finding out he is my boyfriend I don't know. Remus didn't take his hand he just nodded.

"Uh okay." Jonah said as he took his hand back. I looked at my watch as I ate my last Delicious grape. "It's time to go,see ya later Jonah. Come on Remus." I said as I grabbed Remus's hand and looked back at Jonah he had jealous glint in his eyes so I blew him a kiss. He dramatically catched it and put it on his heart, I laughed and got my flowers and pulled Remus forward. After I took a couple of steps I remembered something and I spun around and said "Oh! If you come over later tonight I will treat those bruises of yours with EXTRA care." I winked at him and gave my flirty smile that always made him go wild. Jonah blushed beet red and chocked on his juice. I laughed and spun back around continuing walking 'Ha,Payback top that Jonah!'I thought,as I walked I lifted a hand in the air waving it like royalty and said to all the onlookers "Ta Ta!" all the onlookers turned around and kept eating and talking.

As we continued walking to Herbology I heard Remus snicker and say "I don't know how you do it." I looked over my shoulder just as we got to the class and said exaggeratedly in a rich person's voice you see on the telly"REALLY darling it's not that hard!" Remus gave a rich laugh as we walked through the door.

**Xxx**

**Hermione's Pov**

"Did you guys see that." Lily screeched. "See what Evans." Sirius said with a mouth full of food. I looked at him with a disgusted face and said "Would you please find it so much as kind not to talk with your mouth full?" Sirius just rolled his eyes and started to stuff his face again. "The Jonah Anderson, son of the most influential person in the wizardry government,just gave that girl Reece flowers and said he was her boyfriend!" James and me both spit out our pumpkin juice on Peter and yelled "WHAT!" Peter sputtered.

I wiped my mouth off and said "Sorry Peter." and did a spell that cleaned his clothes. James also apologized to poor Peter. "When did you hear that?" I asked. "Just a second ago. Look at them now." She said pointing down at the end of the table. Our whole group looked as Markeshia stood grabbing Remus's hand and said something blowing a kiss to Jonah who caught it very dramatically and put it to his heart,she then took a few steps spun around again and said something and gave a dare I say flirty smile and wink that made James,Jonah,Sirius,and Peter choke on their meal. "That can't be." I said . James took a drink of his pumpkin juice to stop his chocking,and dare I say he was as bright as a ripe tomato and poor Peter was no better he looked like h couldn't catch his breath. "Why not Hermione,looks to me like they are together." Lily said. "Well that would make no sense since me and her saw him snog some blonde girl in front of the potions classroom door,he was cheating on her and she just took him back like that?" I said not believing it.

"That doesn't make any since, and for such a smart girl like herself. Haha you should have heard her to day Hermione in charms she told James like a know-it-all how to say _Wingardium Leviosa._" Sirius laughed. "How did he say it?" I asked curiously. " _Wingardium Leviosaa. _But she is such a know-it-all so of course she would know how to say it properly." James said and Sirius and him started to laugh.

My face got red as I said angrily "I would have corrected you to James what if that spell is needed for a life or death situation and you didn't know how to say it. You might want to thank her, even though she isn't friends with me anymore, you shouldn't treat her like crap, I think only I deserve to do that." With that I stormed out of the Great Hall going to Herbology.

**Xxx**

Herbology really wasn't that eventful, I sat next to Lily,and Peter and we took notes on types of plants we will be studying this year. Markeshia tried to catch my eye all through out class but I avoided them because I was still hurt and angry and maybe just a tad jealous.

"Time to go class no homework!" The Profes. Said and I was out before anyone could even put there quills away. "Hermione,Hermione,Hermione would you please wait!" I heard Markeshia yell behind me.

I just ignored her as I turned down the hall and down the stairs, heading to defense against the dark arts. "Hermione,Hermione please!" I heard her plead,when I turned around at the base of the stairs to finally listen to her the Sirius,Peter,and Lily got in front of me and Sirius took out his wand and pointed it to Markeshia, who was hurrying down the stairs saying_"Jelly-Legs Jinx" _Me and Lily's eyes both widened as we tried to make a grab for our wand to cast a defense charm. But we were to slow as the spell hit Markeshia as she was rushing down the stairs. She fell forward her face in a set of surprise and she hit a step on the stairs Peter cast the _Perfectius Totalus_! Spell which tied her up half way through the fall. She rolled and bounced down and down the old stone stairwell. When she hit the ground with a resounding thump. A dark small puddle surrounded her head. Silence was all that was heard. I looked over a Sirius and Peter with tears dripping out of my eyes as I whispered "What have you done?" Peter immediately dropped his wand and fell to his knees crying. "I-I didn't m-mean t-to,It was just a joke." Sirius said as his hand slowly loosened on his wand and it fell out of his hand.

I shook my head as I ran over to Markeshia's body, "S-Someone get the nurse!" Lily yelled I looked up and saw Lily sitting right next to me holding Markeshia's hand tightly while crying. Books fell to the ground and I turned my head to the left seeing James running down the hall looking for a Profes..

"L-Lily,help me roll her over." I said trying to hold back tears that were already falling. She nodded and we both rolled her over. "Oh my god." I said as I saw the side of her skull caved in and bleeding profusely and her eyes were half lidded, her nose was angled wrong and bleeding,her breathing sounded like she was gurgling her blood down her throat,her left arm was also angled in a very disturbing way. Her eyes lazily looked at me and she brought her right hand up saying something I couldn't hear. I bent my head down so I could hear and she chocked out "I'm s-s-sorr-ry,p-lease forgive m-m-me. Pl-lease don't l-leave me." My tears were streaming down my face like a water fall as I said "Don't talk like your dieing,we will get you all better then we c-can apologize to each other. You hear me?" Tears started to fall out of her half opened eyes as she gurgled "I-I-I-I a-am c-c-cold". I took off my uniform coat and threw it on her.'I need something to stop the bleeding on the side of her head.' I looked up and saw a big crowd around us "Someone give me a handkerchief." No one moved I growled and yelled "Don't just stand there!" I heard running footsteps down the stairs I looked up and saw Remus standing at the base of the stairs. "M-Markeshia." He kept whispering as he staggered over to us. He looked like he had just seen death and lived to tell the tale.

When he made it he fell to his knees next to her head. "Lupin." I said. He slowly looked up at me with tears on his face,his eyes were changing from a deep blue to a dark,unfocused pair of brown eyes. "Do you have a handkerchief." He nodded and grabbed into his shirt pocket taking out a handkerchief. I took it from his hand and put around her head, hesitated for a second but I took a deep breath tying it real tight. She screamed a blood curdling scream, shushed her and apologized. The blood. The blood...it was everywhere and was still pouring out of the wound and soaking through the handkerchief. 'Merlin,she is losing way to much blood what is taking James so long.' I thought frustratedly while stoking Markeshia's hair.

"T-this is all your fault,this is just like what happened on the train!" I heard Lily yell from the other side of Markeshia. Her face was red and tear streaked,her hair was flying and whipping around her, her magic rippling violently in the air shaking the pictures off the wall as she glared at Sirius and Peter with killing intent.

"That was j-just a joke,you know that Evans." Sirius said weakly trying to defend himself.

"What happened on the train?" I asked them as I ripped a piece of my robe off to put more pressure and suck up the blood that was leaking through the handkerchief. "Lily don't tell.." "No Sirius I am going to,there is no point in hiding it now. I-I tried to hide it for James sake so don't be mad at me Hermione."

Lily said.

I nodded even though she couldn't see me since she was glaring fiercely at Sirius. "It wasn't as bad as this prank or joke or whatever they want to call it but it was still horrible. I introduced a friend of mine to them and they treated him so nicely. They bought him candy and talked to him kindly. We all had to go to the bathroom so we walked their together when we got their he was telling them some joke of his when Sirius pulled out his wand and put the _Perfectius Totalus_ spell on him. I-I tried to help him but they pushed me out of the way and I had left my wand in the compartment. T-they stuffed him in the toilet and told him they just became his friend to make f-fun of him,that they would never be a friend with such a slimy haired git. They degraded him even more by bringing in some kids so they could laugh at him. And all I c-could do was cry!If i-i had told you sooner we could have probably stopped this" She finished crying harder Markeshia's hand gripped her's tighter and she grippped Markeshia's right hand back just as tight,the powerful magic leaving the air, dropping the pictures to the ground.

"So i-it was them who did that to Snape?" I asked not beveling it. "Hermione i-it was just a joke." Peter stuttered. "Like this was a joke!" I Yelled getting furious. When I was about to give them a piece of my mind I heard Profes. Mcgonagall yell "Let me through." That's when her and James burst through the crowd of students. Profes. Mcgonagall rushed over to Markeshia transfiguring the ropes on the floor into a stretcher and floating Markeshia over on to. She looked at all the students crowded with a worried face and said "Classes are finished for today. You three,we will have a discussion on your punishment." She said staring intently at James,Sirius,and that she pushed me out of the way and started running down the hall, Markeshia right next to her to where I suppose the nurse was.

I turned to a distressed Remus who now stood up head down and his skinny body shaking. "Lupin" Before I could finish my sentence he was next to Sirius lifting a fisted hand and punching him in the face. Sirius flew into the wall and slid down it slowly. Next Remus was on a shaking Peter who he punched in jaw,that sent Peter sliding on his back feet in the air on the floor. He turned his unfocused blood thirsty brown eyes on a pale James. In the blink of an eye he was next to James and punched him in the stomach. James fell to his knees holding his stomach and coughing.

Their were gasps in the crowd as Remus snarled and ran the way Profes. Mcgonagall took Markeshia.

I looked over to a pleased but still sad Lily and said "Come on let's go to the nurse. Oh and if you three boy's even think to talk,or apologize to me and Lily and more so Markeshia and Snape you better be ready for an even worse beating, we are through with you." I heard groans as me and Lily turned an ran to the nurse. As I was running I thought turning very very pale and weak 'What are we going to tell Jonah?'

**Xxx**

**Hoot Hoot! 15 pages guys, isn't that amazing,the longest I have written in a chapter ever,so I better get at least 5 reviews for my hard work!I was sick,but noo I stayed up on my computer doing all this for you guys!Anyways... This was a sad chapter wasn't it? I bet you guys have questions like if Markeshia is going to live and why is Sirius such a jerk am I right or am I right? To let you guys know about *drum roll* Remus and why he is all of a sudden like Markeshia's bestie and all it is...going to be revealed in later chapters. Haha you should have seen your guy's faces! Well here is one more thing if you want to see more of goofy Oreo let me know bye!**

**Read and Review! Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter**


	10. Forgeting

**Here's another chapter coming your way! Also check out my profile for my poll for this story,I want to know who you want Hermione to be with,I'll leave it up for only one more week and if there isn't a decision by then...I'll pick the couple Mwhahaha(cough)(hack).Sorry got a little crazy there!After that I'll do a poll on couples you want. Okey doke!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Talking in mind scape/memories/Flashbacks"_

_'Thinking in mind scape/memories/Flashbacks'_

**Xxx**

_It's dark. As I opened my eyes I noticed it was still pitch black all around and there was no floor I was laying on my back floating in what I guessed was air. "Am I dead?" I asked the darkness not looking for an answer as I floated mindlessly. "Yes and no." Replied a distant voice. _

_My body jerked up reaching for my wand but unfortunately I fell back feeling a deep,painful,breathtaking pounding in my head. I hissed in a breath as I reached a hand to my throbbing head,again I felt breathtaking pain in my left. _

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said the voice in what seemed like amusement. I glared into the darkness as I spat out sarcastically "Really nice timing." The voice giggled._

_I just laid there trying to figure out what else was wrong with me before I moved. From my labored breathing and throbbing and tingling I could tell I broke at least 2 ribs and my nose. My right leg was just as my left arm,to put it simply broken. _

"_How did this happen?" I asked in a no nonsense tone. The voice sighed and said "I really don't know but from here it looks like you took a fall from a pretty high place." _

_I listened carefully and could tell it was telling the truth.'Since I am getting answers I might as well try to get as much information as I can.' "You know I'll tell you anything you want to the best of my ability,no need to act all defensive." The voice said to me irritatedly. I gasped and winced at the pain from my actions. After I got my bearings I said "Impossible!How did you know what I was thinking are skilled in Legilimens. Even if you were it would be impossible!"_

"_Yes and no." The voice said. "I sighed irritatedly I was going to give this person one last try I said very slowly and menacingly"Who...are...you?" I was silent. _

_All you could hear in the dark abyss was my painful intake of breath. Just when I was about to lose it the voice replied "I'm you."_

_Silence._

…_._

…_._

_That's when I lost my thread of patience and niceness. I screamed "What the hell is your problem!What do you mean you are me sweet Merlin of I get my hands on you" _

_I didn't ever finish as I coughed and hacked painfully. When I looked at my hand it was soaked and dripping in blood. 'Maybe I was wrong I probably punctured a lung and broke 3 ribs.' I thought taking in little faint breaths. _

"_Please,Please just tell me who you are." I was tired of yelling,tired of just laying here, tired of everything. _

_There was a spark of light to my left as I slowly looked I saw something that almost made me pass out. Standing right there was...me,a fading me. "Like I said before I am you and you are me...,I am your mind,your memories,your fears,your dreams,your heart." _

"_W-w-what is happening to you y-y-your fading." I asked panicking. She gave me a faint smile as she said "Your losing your memories,before you panic and hurt yourself even more I know some of the things you will remember and forget,sorry I don't know everything you will forget but here are some of the things you will remember are spells,every day things,enemies,bullies,your...step-father,... and Voldemort. But things you will forget are friends,Hermione,Oreo, and...Remus and…...Jonah." _

_I almost died when she said Oreo,Hermione. Remus and Jonah. Even though I had only known Hermione and Remus for two day's it felt like she was my sister and he was someone really dear to me,and Oreo he was always there in my darkest times, and Jonah... I would fall apart without him. _

_From my shaking intake of breaths and the pain in my chest and stomach and throat I knew I was balling my eyes out._

"_Don't worry if you remember any of this remember this you will get your memories back just try hard. Goodbye." _

_She..I...whatever started to fade away I reached out my good arm and whispered "Where are you going?" _

_She gave a bright fading smile as she said "Don't worry I'll always be here because I'm you! Just hurry and get your memories back,and don't worry you will be seeing me again,you and that girl Hermione sure do get in a lot of mess." She said with a smile shaking her head._

_Then she turned serious giving me steely eyes "I will give you some advice,don't let her go,and forgive those that have done wrong."_

_Before I could ask what she meant she was gone._

_And I could hear a faint familiar cheery voice say "It's almost Halloween Markeshia!"_

**Xxx**

**Hermione's Pov**

_October 24,1971 or 1 month after the incident_

"It's almost Halloween Markeshia!Me,Lily,and Madam Pomfery came up with the idea that me,you, and Lily should dress up the same for the Halloween party,like the three Chipettes!Lily could be the green one I already know you and me will argue over the intelligent purple one. We begged Profes. Mcgonagall to ask Profes. Dumbledore to let us have one. He approved so...you h-have to w-wake u-up!"

My fingers clenched at her bed sheets,my tears falling on her arm. I put my face into her hair finding comfort that she smelled just like herself and not like the nurse office.

I heard the door creak open and I didn't bother to see who it was. A lot of people came through to see her after the tragedy but the only constant visitors were me,Lily,Remus,believe it or not Oreo,and Jonah. But Remus usually came by himself.

I had a feeling that Sirius,James, and Peter came everyday also but after hours. When ever we asked Madam Pomfery she would keep quite or change the subject.

8 pair of feet walked in. I made myself calm down and cleaned myself up before they came in. It was just as I had guessed Lily took a seat to my left and Jonah took a seat across from me. Oreo jumped on the bed and made himself comfortable.

I glared at him and said "Oreo! How many time have I told you not to jump on the bed? Who brought him this time?" I asked.

"I did,but he forced me to." Lily said. I looked at her and Oreo strangely and said "I'm not even going to ask."

For the first time in a month Jonah laughed. Me and Lily gasped. 'He hasn't laughed or talked in weeks.'

_Flashback_

_When I told Jonah what happened to Markeshia it looked like a part of him died. He immediately ran to the nurse office,and when he got there they wouldn't let him in. He fell to his knees and broke down crying all I could do was hold him._

_We sat in the hallway holding each other and crying while listening to Markeshia's hurt filled screams._

_They worked on Markeshia for hours but it felt like years. When a pale Profes. Dumbledore and grief stricken Profes. Mcgonagall came out Jonah let his hold on me go and ran up to them demanding answers to his question._

_Dumbledore only told him one thing "I'm sorry my boy but she is in a coma,we don't know for how long,you may go in and visit her." With that he and Mcgonagall left._

_Jonah lost even more of his color but he staggered inside and I followed behind him. Markeshia was on the far left bed next to a window. It was a horrible sight to see. She had bloodied bandages all over her head and eyes her left arm and right leg in a cast and her chest and stomach bandaged up. _

"_We tried giving her potions but her body only rejected them so I did the best I could bandaging her up. The only potions that would take was the blood replenishing and dreamless sleep." Said the nurse Madam Pomfery. I nodded to her and sat next to a balling Lily holding her. _

_I looked at Jonah and he had his face and hand in a fist full of her long beautiful,curly hair crying his heart out._

_End Flashback_

'He stayed with her for three weeks never leaving her side. When the teachers tried to move him he fought back so Dumbledore gave the order to leave him be. He didn't go to classes,he didn't take any showers,he barley ate anything,and he only left her side to feed Oreo and use the restroom. He was just not himself,and when he beat the hell out of the boy's.' I thought shivering at the memory. 'He looks much better now,and he is going back to his classes eating and showering,but he still sleeps in here .'I thought with a faint smile. "You have lot's of people who care about you Markeshia,so wake up." I whispered under my breath.

Just when I said that I thought I saw her mouth twitch. I leaned forward and said "Did you guys see that?" Jonah and Lily looked at me weirdly. Oreo got up and barked wagging his tail the first time in weeks. "You saw it too didn't you Oreo!" I said excitedly. He barked and started to whine. "What are you guys talking about?" Lily screamed.

I just ignored her question and pointed to Markeshia's mouth. We all stared intently at it. "Time for Miss. Reece bath,so I'm sorry to say it's time for you to go children. Children?" Madam Pomfery said.

We all shushed her and pointed to Markeshia's lips. She looked for awhile then huffed and said "You guys need to stop this nonsense and go she needs her...Oh my god..." She stopped talking and dropped the shampoo and conditioner on the ground and walked closer. Markeshia's hand and lip had twitched.

Madam Pomfery got her wand out and started to motion with it o unwrap the bandages from Markeshia's head and eyes. When she was finished we all just stared waiting for something to happen.

As the minutes ticked by so did our earnests. When I was about to give up my hopes her eyes popped open,what I was expecting was those warm brown glowing eyes of her's but what I got were these sparkling,beautiful,intense,electrifying,emerald green eyes.

She just laid there for a minute without blinking when Madam Pomfery was about to check her Markeshia body shot straight up with a gasp.

Me,and Lily screamed,Jonah fell out of his chair and Madam Pomfery jumped holding her wand in a defensive way.

Markeshia just sat there looking at nothing then fell backward laying down once more and breathing and blinking normally.

"I-I'm going to go get Profes. Dumbledore,you all stay here and don't touch her." Madam Pomfery said strictly.

When she left through the fire place Jonah immediately pulled Markeshia in a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her tightly spouting nonsense. I was smiling ear to ear and crying at the same time. I looked at Lily and she was the same way.

I looked back at Markeshia and noticed something weird. She was not holding Jonah back,actually it looked like she was trying to put as much room between them as she could in her condition.

I looked at Lily again and it seemed like she noticed too.

Jonah was so ecstatic he didn't notice one bit as he pulled back and kissed her fully and passionately on her lips. I noticed to late that she had her wand as she brought it up and a blue curse came out and hit the bed hangings.

"Anderson watch out!" Screamed Lily too late. The hangings came to life and grabbed Jonah's wrists,ankles,and neck pulling him into the air. Oreo started barking wildly.

Markeshia jumped out of the bed and rolled into a position where she had one bent leg and the other stretched out holding her wand out stretched at us eyes flicking back and forth between the three of us,her injured arm was close to her injured stomach,and she was breathing really hard and sweating.

"M-Markeshia w-what's wrong?" Jonah said struggling to breathe. "Markeshia,why don't you just let him go. We are your friends we won't hurt you." I said trying to calm her down. 'We must have overwhelmed her.

She huffed and her eyes flicked to me studying my face then Lily's then for the longest she studied Jonah's face. "W-w-who a-a-are you?" she struggled out. I looked at her like she was crazy and said "Markeshia it's me,Hermione! Your friend!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lily get out her wand and slowly freeing Jonah while I had Markeshia's attention. "I-I don't know... your lying I don't know any of you." She said. Her breaths were coming out harsher. I opened my mouth to deny what she said and that's when She fell to her knees coughing out blood.

I ran up to help her but she brought up her wand sill coughing and said a spell it hitting me and knocking me into a wall.

Everything got fuzzy and black spots were coming to the sides of my vision. Before I blacked out I saw Markeshia fall to her side coughing up a pool of blood and a freed Jonah,an angry,worried, Madam Pomfery,and Profes. Dumbledore rush up to help her. Lily rushed over to me saying something I couldn't hear.

'How could she forget about us,about me.' Was my last thought as I became unconscious.

**Xxx**

**Pretty good chapter if you ask me. Probably the next 4 to 5 chapters year 1 will be finished.**

**Read and review please! And don't forget the poll.**


	11. Late nights with Trolls

**Here's another chapter commin your way!**

_**October 25,1971**_

**Hermione Pov**

I opened my eyes slowly but could see nothing. I blinked twice then thrice until I noticed it was dark. I looked around for my wand to it net to me on a table a curtain around my bed to keep my privacy. The covers and sheets were itchy when. I grabbed for my wand and waved it as I whispered _"Lumos." _

I opened the curtain bathing the room in blue light. I took a closer look around and noticed I was in the infirmary. That's when it all came back to me. "Markeshia!" I whispered harshly. The curtains 1 bed away from me to my right swung open and another blue light covered the room.

It was Markeshia looking as frail and vulnerable as ever but still so beautiful,especially with her emerald green piercing eyes looking straight through me. Her eyes no longer held kindness and warmth but coldness pain and sorrow, not letting me see any of her emotions. "Who are you?" She asked me her eyes betrayed her by showing her curiosity.

My throat went dry,she still didn't remember. "I'm Hermione your friend,you have to reme" "I don't have to remember anything, I have nothing to remember, I don't know you!" She spat harshly glaring at me.

"No! Don't you dare say that,we need you your boyfriend Jonah,your friends,Lily,and especially me. You can't just turn your back on us remember!" I yelled frantically.

She looked taken aback as what I said sunk in her face fell,looking like she was on the verge of tears. "I..I don't remember. All the things you and..him have said I-I don't remember." She grabbed her head and pulled at her hair in frustration as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I I am trying I really am but ...I don't remember the friendship we had the love Jonah and I had if we ever even had any of those relationships together. I want to say this what ever we had is...gone lost from me so let's leave it as that." I looked at her like she had two heads.

"So your saying you want to have nothing to do with me?" I asked silently. She looked at me with sorrow and back at her bedsheets and nodded. With a whoosh her curtains closed. My light faded out and I also closed my curtains laying down on my stiff bed slowly. _"Silencio." _ I barley got out as I started to scream and cry. "I-I can't defeat him without her." I screamed no one hearing me. I thrashed around,screamed and cried for what seemed like hours until I was exhausted.

As I laid there all the crying out of me I realized just how important Markeshia really was to me.

**Xxx**

**Markeshia's Pov**

_October 26,1971_

I walked down the huge hallway of Hogwarts,holding my books close to my chest and my heavy bag on my shoulder. My head was held down my bangs covering my eyes that were darting every which way. I saw people stopping in the hallways and looking at me with surprise on their faces. Others whispering about me with their friends. Some looking at me with pity. I walked faster trying to get away from all the whispers and stares. 'I don't need their pity!'

I wasn't paying attention as I ran into a hard broad chest. "Watch were you going you filth!" I looked up to see a what many would call a handsome man but to me he wasn't any of the sort with long blonde platinum hair slicked back and cloudy gray eyes look down at me like he was a king and I some piece of dirt that happened to land on him, he had this sneer that made him look even less appealing in my eyes. Disgust was evident in his eyes but there was also a tint of lust and interest. "I'm sorry,excuse me." I spat out as nicely as I could and I tried to walk around him when he grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think your going? No first year runs into me without paying for it." He spat as he threw me against the hallway wall making me drop my books and gaining attention from people around the scene,everyone to afraid to help. He grabbed me by the throat lifting me up,breathing his horrible breath on my face as he looked me up and down with hungry eyes.

He looked back up to my glaring hate filled face with his hideous smirk and drawled "Especially some mudblood who dare even walking my path...especially with a body like this."He licked his lips eyes roaming over my mature for a 10 year old body to emphasize his point. I almost threw up. I looked at his left arm that was holding me by the throat trying to see if I could break free of his strong hold on my throat and I saw something really interesting and horrifying. Laying there on his fore arm was black ink,the dark mark to show your a follower of Voldemort.

I smirked as I indicated my head to his left bare fore arm"Ah,so your one of them,I would like to know how the Ministry would take it if I told them the next inline of the Malfoy Manor was a follower of that _scum Voldemort_! Why would you serve a man like him who hides in the shadows to restore his strength? He should fight like my mother did at her weakest!" He growled and tightened his grip on my neck but getting no reaction from me"Don't you dare talk about him like that!Don't use him in the same sentence as your _weak mudblood mother_!And You wouldn't dare say a word about any of this!"

I smirked even wider and raised an eyebrow as I said challengingly "Try me?" His face was red by now but then he started laughing. I looked at him weirdly as he pushed his body flush against mine and put his cold lips onto my ear "You know there are things..." He lifted his hand and grabbed my left breast to get his point across "That I could do to you so you could keep quiet." I flinched as he put his lips onto my neck and started to nibble. "Hm and you know there are things..." but I was cut off as a handsome boy with black hair blue eyes with spectacles atop his nose held his wand up to Malfoy's face.

"If you don't let her go _Malfoy_ me and some mates will hex your bullocks off." I looked around and noticed three other boys surrounding me and Malfoy. One with long black hair and gray piercing eyes,a second who was chubby and had watery brown eyes that looked terrified,and the last that looked oh so familiar had brown messy hair and blue eyes that looked like he was ready to kill someone.

Malfoy sneered and dropped me to the ground I started to choke and hack as James ran next to me and knelt helping me up. "Like a fourth year like me has time to waste on a bunch of first year filth like you!" He spat and the boy with the long black hair growled at him.

Malfoy looked at me with a nasty gleam in his eyes and said "Don't forget what I said Reece, a fine specimen like you,even though your a mudblood won't get away so easily next time,that goes for little Granger to I'm sure _he _would love to see you both."

I glared at him and said sarcastically"Tell him we said said get well soon!" as he walked away through the dispersing crowd of students. A hand was thrust in my face and I looked to my left side to see the boy who was helping me stand smiling brightly at me his blue eyes with brown flecks gleaming at me. "The name is James Potter,you might not remember me but I ..we remember you,are you okay?"

I looked at his hand and then back at his smiling face. "Thanks but no thanks,I was alright and could have handled myself." All four boys looked at me with disbelief the boy named James face got red and he said "Well it sure didn't look that way to us,looked like the pedophile was going to do what he wanted with you!"

I glare at him as I pushed him off me and staggered to stand straight "Well I was going to handle him myself if you lot didn't interrupt!" I yelled back. "Oh Merlin." The boy with brown hair and blue eyes stated as James took a step closer to me and yelled "Well maybe next time we won't save you so you can _handle _him yourself!" I was fuming,he was being sarcastic! 'Well two can play at that game.'

"Well maybe I will just let him _handle _me since I can't take care of myself!" I yelled as I took a step closer to him. We were face to face nose to nose but we didn't notice,no we were to into this feud.

"Well you go do that!" He yelled "I will! Don't count on me calling for help!" "I won't!" With that I turned on my heel,picked up my books and was off like lightening. 'How dare that that ugh I don't know what he is but how dare him speak to me like that! I am more than capable of handling myself!'

"Nice one James!You let her get away you stupid git!" "Hey it's not my fault!She the one that started it Remus!"

I felt tears prickle the edges of my eyes. "Haha! Look you made the know it all cry!" said an laughing voice. Their were gasps of "What's wrong with you Sirius!" I didn't stay to listen as I held the books to my chest tighter and ran off to the girls bathroom.

**Xxx**

**Hermione's Pov**

At dinner I sat with Kayla and the gang. I looked around and saw James,Remus,Sirius,and Peter sitting all together three of them looking like they were having a serious talk while eying a glaring Sirius.

I looked away from them searching for a nest of long black,red and brown hair. Kayla saw me and with a sad smile she put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I looked at her and gave a small smile and said "I'm all right Kayla...just looking for her,haven't seen a glimpse of her all day." Kayla looked over to the boy's she and many others came to despise and narrowed her eyes "I heard that she had a run in with Lucius Malfoy and it didn't go well ending with Potter and the gang coming to her rescue and saving her, her arguing she could have handled herself and then her running off crying after Sirius said something that seemed to hurt her. I heard from Jessica Swanson that she is in the girls bathroom crying her eyes out."

"WHAT!" I yelled as I looked at her. Some students turned to look at the commotion but once they saw my deadly glare they turned back to their business. I got up from where I sat before Kayla and Tteylor who was also sitting next to me could grab me and stormed over to the boy's.

"What in the _hell_ is your problem!" I spat as I slammed my hands down on the table next to a glaring Sirius. He just looked into my face still glaring. "Why would say something mean to her when she just woke from a freaking coma,not knowing anyone!" Sirius sneered at me and said "Mind your own business bushy! No one over hear gives a flying bullocks what you say,she doesn't even remember you and you want to stick up for her?I find that very pathetic!"

I felt a stab at each and every word he said. I stumbled back a step. "Sirius..." Remus whispered with wide eyes. "Hermione..." James said breathlessly as he tried to grab my hand. I felt tears fall from my eyes as I turned on my heel and ran.

**Xxx**

Somehow I ended up in a stall in the girls bathroom crying my eyes out. When I stopped I heard sniffling in the stall next to me. I got up and walked out my stall to the one with the noise coming out of it. I opened it slowly to see no other than Markeshia sitting on the floor with her puffy red green eyes looking up at me.

Without a word I walked up to her and plopped right down next to her opening my arms and bringing her in my embrace. She took in a surprised shaky breath. We sat there for minutes in silence until she slowly wrapped her own arms tightly around me.

"I...I'm starting to remember... remember me doing the exact same thing your doing for me to...you." This time it was my turn to draw in a surprised breath as we both broke down in tears. "Yes!Yes you did!" I said in joyful shout filled tears as we sat their crying. "I'm sorry,I'm sorry!" She said over and over. "It's okay...you keep on remembering as fast as you can." She nodded as we held each other tighter.

Our reunion however was broken as a giant club came smashing through all the stalls demolishing them to pieces.

Me and Markeshia ducked and screamed as the derbies fell from the sky onto us. We drug ourselves out of the wreckage and looked up to see...a troll in the girls bathroom. I just stood their looking at it in amazement and fear. "Move your ass Hermione!" Markeshia yelled as she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the sinks just as the giant wooden club hit just where I was standing a few seconds ago.

We ducked under the sinks and started to crawl as the troll itched it's head and looked for us. "Thanks!" I whispered and clamped my hand over my mouth as Markeshia looked at me with glaring eyes and said angrily "Stupid!" I had forgotten one key factor about trolls,although they are amazingly stupid they have great hearing.

The troll spun facing us and swung his club again,Markeshia threw herself over me and we covered our heads as the club hit every single sink sending the remains raning down onto us. Water gushed over me and Markeshia's dust and glass covered body.

She was breathing hard. By the look in her eye I knew that we were thinking the same thing. We were going to die.

"Markeshia,Hermione!" The troll,me,and Markeshia looked at the entrance to the girl's bathroom to see Jonah,James,Remus,and Sirius. I smiled gratefully and yelled "Jonah!" He looked our way and let out a relieved breath. "Thank god your both okay." We didn't get to say much more as the troll grumbled and swung his club at me and Markeshia once more. Markeshia pushed me off her and we both screamed at each other "Roll!" We each rolled away from each other her into the shooting cold water of the destroyed sinks and me into the wreckage of the stalls.

"Sirius figure out a spell to use while Remus and I get the girls and James distracts the troll." Jonah said in a commanding voice the others did not protest.

James and Sirius started throwing pieces of wood and rock from the wreckage. "Hey you ugly bugger! Look over here."

"Huh?" the troll said clueless as it scratched it's head and turned toward James and Sirius. Remus and Jonah took this chance to literally pick up Hermione and Markeshia and move to a corner father away from the troll.

The troll seemed to get bored with them and turned toward Jonah,Remus Markeshia and I,lifting it's wooden club to strike once more. Then James did the unthinkable he jumped right onto the head of the troll. The troll dropped it's club wagging his hands in the air. He lifted his wand and stuck it up the nose of the troll. The trolls shaking got more vicious so much that it knocked James off his head into the broken stalls. "S-Sirius do something!" he yelled.

"Um here goes nothing! _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Sirius screamed as he pointed his wand at the wooden club and directed it over the top of the trolls head letting the spell drop. The club fell atop of the trolls head with a clunk. It stumbled dizzily and fell so close to Markeshia,Remus,Jonah and me that It almost crushed us. We all stood their shocked. "Um would you so much as mind to putting me down?"

Markeshia asked looking up into the now dirty blushing face of Jonah. "Uh yeah sorry!" He said as he put her on her feet delicately. I looked up at Remus with a smile and a raised eyebrow,he blushed and also put me down.

I walked closer to the troll,Markeshia and James right next to me.

James walked up to it's tiny head compared to it's body and grabbed his wand pulling it out with slime covering it.

The troll gave a loud snort that made everyone jump back,holding one another. I noticed I was clutching onto Remus's hand the whole time. We both blushed and let go. I noticed Markeshia do the same thing with James.

"Thank you!" Me and Markeshia said looking at each and everybody and each other in the eyes. "No problem." James replied for all of them.

When I was going to ask how they knew we where in danger I was interrupted. "What are you all doing here?"Everyone turned to the door to see a upset and shocked Mcgonagall and Profes. Tobias. She didn't give us a chance to answer as she began yelling at the boy's "You all have been trouble makers from the start! No more like Marauders! This could have you expelled from the school" "No!" Markeshia shouted cutting Mcgonagall off . Her head turned from the boy's to Markeshia her eyes softening. "I mean it was my and Hermione's idea to come and fight the troll. We had read a lot about them and thought we could take one. The boy's told us it was dangerous and they were right,and they came to save us. Right Hermione?"  
>Markeshia asked looking at me. "Yes,that's right. It was our fault." She looked between me and Hermione trying to see if we were lying. She sighed and said "Well in that case you were right no first years could take down a troll by themselves. You all have dentition for 2 weeks and 100 points from Gryffindor! Don't try any of this foolishness again,now off to bed!"<p>

She said strictly and with that she stormed out muttering about getting someone to fix the mess. Profes. Tobias glared at me and Hermione. "I don't believe any of that rubbish you just spouted Reece! I will be keeping an eye on you two Reece and Granger!" Markeshia raised a thin eyebrow and replied indicating her head at his right leg "That sure looks like a nasty scar. Wonder how it happened to get there? It looks pretty fresh too! Hmm very curious Mr.._Snape_." Snape growled, covering his scar with his long black cape and gave Markeshia a look that clearly said _Try me_.

Markeshia glared at him and gave him the same look clearly saying _Just say the word_. They both stared eachother down with a look of concentration on both their of a sudden Snape grabbed his head and stumbled to the wall for support. "Try that again Snape and it will be much worse. Just Try me!" She said huffing and puffing sweat dripping down her slowly got off the wall and back to his 2 feet. With a final glare of bewilderment at Markeshia and me he limped off.

I ran over to Markeshia and hugged her as I yelled "You got to tell me how you did that!" Everyone else agreed laughing at what had just occurred. Sirius walked up to Markeshia and me and held out his hands to us"If you're willing to try I would like to start over and apologize for what I did to you two.I am admitting I was being an idiotic prat." We both took his hand without a second to think. "Of course you did just save our lives." I said. "With a spell I taught you to pronounce." Markeshia coughed out. "Hey!" Everyone laughed,letting all the adrenaline and fear melt away.

No one knew but this was a sign of a growing friendship that could never and would never break even by the most hurtful and tragic events."Let's go get a snack and get to know one another.I found a very interesting portrait." Jonah said smiling at us all.

"But we have detention!" Sirius walked over to Hermione shaking his head and pointer finger. "Tsk!Tsk!Tsk!You have to live Hermione! Let loose I'm sure Minny can give us a day of freedom before we have detention for 2 weeks." I looked around at everyone pleading for help. Markeshia sighed "I...am a little hungry." "That a girl Markeshia!" James yelled patting her on the back."Markeshia!"I said exasperated. She held up her hands "Sorry I didn't get to eat and I am a growing girl!"We all laughed but not Markeshia.

She looked at us all with an eyebrow raised "What is so funny?" Remus snickered as he said "Well Your like what? 4'0 I'll even stretch it so far as 4'1 to be nice. Even Hermione is taller than you and she is only like 4'4 4'5!" We all started to laugh again except Markeshia Who glared at us all.

"So what I'm the shortest one here!There is nothing wrong with being short!" We all looked at her weirdly as she started to smirk. "What's wrong?" I asked her as she snorted a replied as she started to walk out the bathroom exit, us watching her curiously"Oh nothing...nothing just..." She said stopping just at the door and turning around with this cute innocent look and her lips in a perfect O,her eyes had a sly look to them,and her hair tumbling down her shoulder and to her waist in waves made her look just like the perfect model.

"Just what!" We all yelled as one. "It's just a known fact that bigger things come in small packages..." With that she ran down the hall laughing loudly. There was silence. The only other noise was the sound of the water from the sinks leaking and the laughter of Markeshia getting further and further away.

"Did she just...?" James started "Insult us?" Sirius continued. "Make fun of us?" Remus added. Jonah laughed one of his hearty laughs I haven't heard in weeks. "Oh,she is turning back into the old Markeshia piece by piece."We all snickered at her clever little poke at us.

I smiled and said "Well we better go get her so we can go eat. I am quite famished as well." We all ran out and down the hall after her.

**Xxx**

**Authors note: 11-25-11: Hey sorry for the long wait. I wrote this over and over and didn't like it I still have a few things I don't like but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. Hoot1 Hoot! No more filler chapters were down to the real thing in first year! Yay!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter but I do own the wonderful Markeshia and Sexy Jonah!**


	12. Your Eyes

**Hi! I have been getting some PMS from people clearly stating they wanted me to add more songs to this fic. I will gladly oblige to this if this will keep you reading! I also got some PMS that you want a couple to happen already with either Hermione or Markeshia. I can say this Hermione will probably date someone in the future we all know she does not rush into things! Markeshia on the other hand... ;) Enjoy!**

**Xxx**

**James Pov**

We all ran down hall after hall looking for Markeshia. "Stop." Hermione says out of breath. We all turn to look at her breathing hard. "W-why did we stop?" Remus asks her politely. She takes a few more deep breaths then says pointing in front of us "She's right there." We all look ahead to find her talking to a nervous Peter and a red faced Lily.

"Markeshia,Peter,Lily!" Hermione calls waving them over. They all look up over at us and start walking towards us,well Peter and Markeshia did Lily stormed to us.

"You guys fought a TROLL!" She yells her face as red as her hair. She was looking pointedly at me like I was the one who suggested it to everyone. I hold up my hands "Now Lily I heard that there was a troll in the girls bathroom. I knew Markeshia and maybe Hermione was in there and could be killed or badly injured. So when everyone was getting evacuated I got this whole lot behind me to help me go get them." I said defending myself.

She looked at me for a minute then let out a huff. "I was just angry you didn't come and get me first. I mean you even told Peter to be a look out." She whispered the last part as Markeshia and Peter made it to us.

"Well everyone is here are we going to go eat or not?" Markeshia said looking at Jonah. I felt anger rise in my veins as he smiled at her. "Oh right this way." He said walking ahead of us. 'Why am I getting angry?He was just being nice to her,and any ways they aren't going out any more and I shouldn't be getting angry at that since we aren't going out!' I thought angrily at myself. That's when I felt eyes on me.

I looked to my left to see Markeshia looking at me. When she saw that I caught her,her eyes widened and she gasped and tripped over her own two feet toppling to the floor. I looked around to see that no one saw. They were all explaining what happened in the girls bathroom to Lily and Peter.

I quickly helped her up while she apologized over and over. "It's okay it was my fault since I startled you." She looked up at me with her dazzling emerald green eyes. 'She and Lily have the same colored eyes,but for some reason hers give off something that makes Lily's dull in comparison.' I thought as a I felt heat crawl up my neck as she smiled at me with her perfect white teeth.

"Thank you for helping me." She said as she threw her long,wavy hair over her shoulder and onto her back. "Can I ask you something." She nodded her head,as we started to walk catching up to the group slowly. "Your eyes...weren't they brown?" She looked away from me and ahead of her. I was going to apologize for prying when she answered. "If I recall...yes they were. My memory is a little foggy...but I remember my dad saying I had to change my eye color for some reason." I nodded as we walked a little behind the group.

"Can I ask you something else?" She looked at me weirdly for a second but nodded. I coughed as I asked "Why were you staring at me?" I could see a tint of a blush on her dark chocolate skin and her face light up in one of surprise. She looked at me with a bright smile and her eyes gleaming with mystery.

"Your eyes." My eyes widened in shock.

"We made it!" I heard Jonah yell as he looked at us all his eyes lingering a bit on Markeshia and me. I looked from him to see a portrait of fruit. "Stop playing games Anderson,we are starving!What is so special about this portrait? " Sirius asked. "Sirius!" Hermione said slapping him in his arm. He just looked at her and then back at Jonah.

Jonah smiled as he reached his hand up to a pear and,well tickled it. The pear surprisingly squeaked and shimmied. When Jonah stopped the portrait opened up. We all but Jonah gasped. There was a kitchen with a bunch of house elves bustling around. They all looked up and beamed when their eyes landed on Jonah,Me,Hermione,Markeshia,and Sirius.

"Master Anderson,Master Potter,Master Black,Mistress Reece,Mistress Granger! Hot cocoa,tea,strawberries,brownies,cookies?" They asked as we walked in. Me and Markeshia closed the door behind us as Jonah said "No tea but yes to everything else."

They all squealed in delight as they got to work. We all took a seat in a round,stone table,the seats were also built in stone into the wall but had cushions to make it comfortable. I sat next to Markeshia who sat next to Hermione who sat next to Remus who sat next to Lily who sat next to Jonah who sat next to Sirius who sat next to Peter.

We were all silent. The elves came a few minutes later with the cocoa,strawberries,brownies,and cookies. We all ate silently.

I could feel Markeshia fidget and was about to ask her what was the matter when she stood up all of a sudden and said "Well I am tired of just sitting in silence. We all came here to get to know each other and to help my memories come back so lets get to it. Lily!Darling! You will be my first victim,say your whole name,something interesting about yourself,and demonstrate it."

Lily looked up with a chocolate mustache and blushed and sputtered. "Haha! You sure you don't remember anything? You sure are acting like your old self!" Jonah said smiling. Markeshia shook her head with a smile as she sat down. "I'm with Markeshia. I really want to get to know you all. Lily go ahead,don't be shy." Hermione said taking a bite out of a brownie.

I laughed as I said "I think Markeshia is rubbing off on you my dear Hermione." I got the reaction I wanted as Hermione chocked and coughed and the group laughed as Markeshia started to pat her on the back.

"Shut it Potter!" Hermione said when she got her bearings. I chuckled and looked at Lily when she gave a loud cough and stood up. "I-I am Lily Trina Evans an I am really good at charms." I watched as she bright out her light brown wand and pointed it at Hermione and Markeshia.

Two blue lights flew out of her wand and both hit their hair. Flower of white and pink popped up all around their hair.

We all clapped as she sat down. "My turn! My name is Sirius Orion Black and I am good at talking to the ladies." The girls at the table laughed hysterically and said "Next!" "Hey!" Sirius said in a play offended tone.

"Okay. My name is James Charulus Drake Ross Potter and I am good at playing quidditch,which I can not demonstrate unfortunately." I said proudly and everyone clapped. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Markeshia smile at me. I looked at her and winked. I expected her to turn away and blush or slap me but she surprisingly winked back at me.

'I must be dreaming.' "My name is Jonah William Anderson and I am very good at calculations. I found out the first 30 numbers of pie it's 3.14902875167" He was cut off when Markeshia said "Next!" We all laughed as Peter stood up.

"M-m-my name is P-Peter Herald Petigrew a-and I am really good at H-herbology." We all clapped and gave him praises as he sat down quickly blushing. "My name is Hermione Jean Ttatiana Isselle Granger,yes I know I have a long name Black." She said eying him as he sat back in his seat and closed his mouth. Markeshia snickered next to her. I looked over and smiled at her and her eyes widened as she fumbled around with the brownie in her hand and it dropped on the table in a mess. I chuckled quietly as Hermione continued "Me and Markeshia here are very advanced...we should be in 3rd year if I am correct." Markeshia nodded.

We all clapped as Hermione sat down. "Last but not least is me! Markeshia Chanter Gisselle Paix Reece Aimée Femme,the longest name in history! Like Hermione here said we are very advanced and know spells like _Silencio _and _Lumos."_ We all clapped but as she was going to sit down Hermione stood up and said "She is also the best singer in the world!"

"Hermione!" Markeshia shouted glaring at Hermione who just smiled at her. "It is true!She should sing us something" Jonah said. "Jonah William Anderson if you don't shut up right now I will shove my" I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth and saying "We have children here!" She paid me no mind as she glared at a smiling Jonah.

I felt the anger rise in me again. She gently took my hand off her mouth and huffed out "Fine! I will sing!"

Everyone cheered happily as she got up and walked in front of our table. "Hmm...let me get dressed up!" She said with a smile as she brought out her wand and tapped her hair and clothes. Her clothes turned into a figure fitting hot pink dress and her her shoes into black high heels,her arms got long black gloves that went to her elbow. Her hair transformed into a half pony tail. She looked gorgeous.

She took a cookie from the table and put it on the floor in front of her and tapped it with her wand turning it into an long old fashioned microphone with a stereo in the back round.

She looked at me in the eyes as she said "This song goes out to everyone who fell in love at first sight."

A bumping beat sounded in the stereo's and male voices sung girl can't help it the girl can't help it over and over. She opened her perfect mouth as she sung.

_**Fergie- Clumsy**  
><em>

_First time  
>That I saw your eyes<br>Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm  
><em>

As she sung that part and her eyes flickered over to me my heart skipped a beat and my eyes widened with realization 'She couldn't...'.

_Played it cool  
>But I knew you knew<br>That cupid hit me, mmmhmmm_

_You got me trippin(oh), stumbling(oh), flippin(oh), fumbling(oh)  
>Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love<br>You got me slippin(oh), tumbling(oh), sinking(oh), crumbling(oh)  
>Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love<br>So in love with you_

_Can't help it  
>The girl can't help it (Oh Baby) [repeat 3*<em>

_Can't breathe  
>When you touch my sleeve<br>Butterflies so crazy, mmmhmmm  
>Whoa now? think I'm goin down<br>Friends don't know whats with me, mmmhmmm_

_You got me trippin(oh), stumbling(oh), flippin(oh), fumbling(oh)  
>Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love<br>You got me slippin(oh), tumbling(oh), sinking(oh), crumbling(oh)  
>Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love<br>So in love with you_

_Can't help it  
>The girl can't help it (Oh baby) [repeat 3x]<br>_

She took the microphone from the stand and walked closer to the table and got up and stood on it as she spoke the next lyrics as the stereo's in the back had a female voice sing ooooh ooooh over and over._  
><em>

_You know, this ain't the first time this has happened to me  
>This love sick thing<br>I like serious relationships and uh  
>A girl like me dont stay single for long<br>Cuz everytime a boyfriend and I break up  
>My world is crushed and I'm all alone<br>The love bug crawls right back up and bites me and I'm back  
><em>

She said the last part with a cute flirty smile that made my heart flutter she then started to walk around the table fanning herself off as she sung the next lyrics._  
><em>

_Can't help it  
>The girl can't help it (Oh Baby!OH Lord,I'm beggin now,Mmmmhmmm!)[repeat 3x]<em>

_You got me trippin(oh), stumbling(oh), flippin(oh), fumbling(oh)  
>Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love<br>You got me slippin(oh), tumbling(oh), sinking(oh), crumbling(oh)  
>Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love<em>

_So in love with you_

_Clumsy cuz I'm falling in love_

_You got me slippin(oh), tumbling(oh), sinking(oh), crumbling(oh)  
>Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love<br>So in love with you_

_So in love with you_

_So in love with you _

As she finished the song all the things she transfigured turned to normal. Everyone at the table including me stood up from their seats clapping and hollering. She smiled as she hopped from the table and back into her seat. "Thank you." She said with a huge smile.

We talked for hours and hours after that. Jonah left 2 hours before saying he had to study for a test and Lily left with him saying she was tired. 3 hours after they left Markeshia and Hermione fell asleep on each other and me and Remus picked them up carrying them to our room since Peter and Sirius were to tired and we couldn't go on the girls stairs because of some shield charm.

I laid Markeshia on my bed while Remus laid Hermione on his. We took off their school coats with blushes and hung them up and got dressed for bed. We covered them up got a extra pillow and blanket and made a comfy place to sleep on the floor and turned off the lights. I fell into a deep sleep with a wonderful dream of alluring green eyes.

**Xxx**

**Hermione's Pov**

_Hermione...Hermione... I ran and ran as far and as fast as I could from the whispering,hissing voice in the Forbidden Forest. Hermione...come to me... I stopped as all the noise in the forest came to an end. I looked around me and closed my eyes and let out a relief filled breath. When I opened my eyes Right in front of me I saw professor Snape! He pointed hi wand in between my eyes and said "Now die!" _

"Ahhh!" I woke up screaming as I brought my wand up in front of me. There was no one there. I put my wand down in my lap as I wiped my sweat and hair that was stuck to my face off. I took in deep breaths. "Just a dream,Just a dream." I said to myself. I felt around my bed looking for Oreo. That's when I noticed there was hard breathing and snoring in the moon lite room. "No Oreo,snoring,and a window open. This is definitely not my room.

That's when I heard shuffling. I brought up my wand and at the same time me and another voice said at the same time "Who's there?" The voice didn't reply so I didn't either. I whispered the spell _"Lumos." _The same time as the voice did. As our wands lite up I smiled. It was Markeshia in a gray tank top and ripped blue skirt jeans. She looked like she also had a bad dream because her bangs were stuck to her forehead with sweat.

At the same time we said "Bad dream." We smiled at each other and I said "Was yours about Professor. Snape killing you in the forbidden forest?" She shook her head no and said "Mines was about Professor. Quirell and we were in some room with fire keeping me stuck in there. I tried to pull the wrappings around his head off for some weird reason but he killed me before I could do it." I looked at her weird and laughed as I said "Professor. Quirell would never do that to a student he is to nice,now Professor Snape..." We both shivered at the thought of it.

"By the way where are we?" She asked me as we pointed our lite wands around the room. When we saw Remus and James sleeping on the floor that answered our question. "They are really sweet." Markeshia said looking at them both fondly. I nodded my head agreeing completely.

I yawned and laid back in my bed. I looked at Markeshia and she hopped in the bed laying next to me. I turned around and we hugged each other tightly. As her eyes drifted closed I whispered "Markeshia?" She didn't open her eyes but grunted "Hn?" "You know Halloween is tomorrow?" "Hn." I took a deep breath and whispered out fast "Don't get angry but...me and Lily asked Profes. Dumbledore if you could sing tomorrow at the Halloween dance and he said yes!" "Hn." She said. I let out my breath that I was holding and let my eyes close so I could fall asleep with that off my chest.

When I was just about to dose off Markeshia sat up and said "What did you say?"

I groaned and put the pillow over my head. 'I'm not getting out of this one.'

**How cute! Markeshia and James that song went with them perfectly...Awe what a perfect couple. Are ya guys happy I did a pretty long chapter AND added a song AND I put some romance and comedy into it. I better get sum reviews people! JK! No But in all seriousness have a HAPPY CHRISTMAS! Oh and about the review thing,I was not kidding! I was serious...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fergie's song Clumsy all rights go to Fergie and J.K Rowling.**


End file.
